


Lost to the Abyss

by DanasFairytales



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Guilt, Hurt, Possession, abby super guilty, holtzmann possessed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanasFairytales/pseuds/DanasFairytales
Summary: The GhostBusters have been together two years, everything has fallen into routine, until Holtzmann is hit by a ghost bomb, and it turns out she has been possessed.However she has been inhabited by a ghost a lot longer than anyone expects.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two years since the battle of times square.

Holtzmann sat at her desk the fall sun pouring through the firehouses windows, setting her golden hair on fire. She was concentrating hard on yet another device to aid in the capturing of ghosts.

Lying on her stomach on a couch nearby was Erin, she was flicking through a new study on a subatomic particle called a neutrino. She was feeling the most relaxed she ever had in her life.

Abby and Patty had both gone away to grab pizza for dinner, and Kevin was quietly humming along to the 80's music blaring from Holtzmann's work station.

So much had changed for the four of them. They had come to trust each other, they were more than friends, they were their own strange little family full of support and care.

Life had settled into a routine. They hunted ghosts, captured them and sent them back to the other plain.

Erin put down the book to look up at Holtzmann and the golden halo she had currently. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Everything was so much better than she had ever hoped.

The phone ringing shocked her out of her staring. She felt flustered, and embarrassed for staring at Holtzmann, so quickly headed over towards Kevin, who was answering the call.

He beamed up at her, distracting himself so he momentarily forgot to pay attention to what the person on the phone was saying.

"Uh, huh, sorry, where is the goat?" He smiled, giving Erin a thumbs up.

She couldn't help but laugh a little at him. He was always trying so hard to do his best.

Patty and Abby walked in laughing, as Kevin put the phone down.

"There is a ghost, in an abandoned building down by East Village." Erin sighed, picking up the note of address Kevin had written. It had taken them along time to get him to write down his phone calls, but it had been worth every frustrated second.

Abby and Patty sighed, the smell of pizza filling the firehouse.

"Why do they always call at dinner time?" Abby grumbled, placing the pizzas on the table.

"Kevin if there is not any pizza left when we come back, I'll end you." Patty said to the receptionist, as the others began to pull on their gear.

"Yes, Boss." Kevin beamed, giving her a wave as she headed off to the others.

"I made a wee surprise for you all." Holtzmann smiled, "Gather round."

Holtzmann placed a small grenade on the table.

"I modified this baby, it will now paralyze any ghost temporarily, so we can pull them into the traaaap! Boom!" she excitedly slightly garbled.

"Great, Dr Jekyll." Patty teased, giving Holtzmann a smile and a light nudge with her elbow.

Holtzmann winked at her.

"Just wait till you see what Hyde came up with." she teased back.

The four of them sped away in the Ecto-1, Holtzmann swerving in and out of the traffic, breaking more than one traffic law. Abby occasionally butting in to tell her to slow down or be careful.

They pulled up at a small building, that was once some kind of store. It had been abandoned with everything still in it, from cash registers to mannequins. Patty couldn't help but smile at seeing them, and remembering the first proper bust they had been on.

Lifting on their proton packs they headed further into the building, and fanned out.

Holtzmann was humming to herself. They had all gotten used to it, once it had unnerved them, but now it was just part of the job.

Abby bent to look at some ecto-plasam on the floor.

"There is definitely something here." she called out to them.

They all jumped as a wailing sound echoed round the room.

Holtzmann was standing up on the second level, she leaned over the railing to call down to the others.

"Sorry, shouldn't have had that cabbage."

"Holtzy" Abby sighed, rolling her eyes.

A scream shocked them all back to seriousness.

"Come out!" Abby shouted, her wand raised.

Holtzmann suddenly let out a yelp, as a ghost rose from the floor on the second floor and pulled her by her ankles.

"Holtzmann!" Patty shouted, bounding up the stairs two at a time, followed quickly by Erin and Abby.

The ghost lifted Holtzmann by her hair, dragging her up over the railing and down to the ground floor.

"Throw the grenade!" Hotlzmann screamed out, as she landed with a thump on the ground.

She struggled to breath as the ghost flew at her again, scratching at her face, her arms were up trying to protect her face. The ghost knocked off her yellow glasses, that skidded away across the floor.

Abby without thinking, tossed the new bomb at the ghost and Holtzmann. The three of them ducked behind the stairs railing, as an explosion rattled the room.

Abby jumped up to see a ghost rising slowly out of Holtzmann's body.

"No.." she heard Erin scream beside her.

Abby quickly pulled the paralyzed ghost that had been tormenting the building into the trap. The other ghost disappeared away through the roof.

Patty was already by Holtzmann's side as Erin and Abby rushed beside her.

"Come on, baby." Patty quietly said, stroking Hotlzmann's face.

Holtzmann's eyes slowly opened.

She let out a gasp, as she looked up at the three ghostbusters above her.

"I'm back." she let out a sob, before once again slipping into unconsciousness.

Patty very carefully lifted her into her arms, and stood up, turning to the others.

"Has she been..." Patty faltered.

"She must have been." Erin replied. "But, for how long?"

"We should have noticed." Abby sniffed, trying to hold back tears. Her whole body was racked with guilt.

"Right now, we need to get her too the hospital." Patty said as calmly as she could manage.

The ride to the hospital was one of the most silent trips they had ever taken.

Patty didn't want to let go of her as the paramedics rushed forward, and pulled her away onto a stretcher.

The three of them watched her be wheeled away, and all of them wanted to burst into tears.

"When could this have happened?" Abby hiccuped through tears.

"I don't know, she's seemed to be her normal, absolutely unnormal self." Patty sighed, flopping into one of the waiting room chairs.

"We just have to wait, it might have only been a short time." Erin mumbled, trying to convince herself as much as the others.

Abby started to head outside as Erin sat down.

"Where are you going?" Erin asked concerned.

"To get some air and call Kevin, he'll be worried." she murmured before disappearing outside.

* * *

 

Patty jumped awake at a doctor calling for friends or family of Jillian Holtzmann. The three of them rushed forward.

"How is she?" Abby blurted out.

"She is doing fine, we are just keeping her in for observation tonight. She has just woken up." She smiled.

"Can we see her?" Erin gasped.

"Dr Holtzmann is still a little dazed, I think it would be best if only one of you went." 

Patty and Erin both looked at Abby.

"Are you sure?" Abby asked surprised.

"Yeah, you've known her the longest," Abby smiled.

"Give her our love." Erin quickly added as Abby headed down the corridor with the doctor.

"Here you go," she smiled, "You have five minutes." 

Abby steadied herself before heading into the hospital room.

Lying in the bed was Holtzmann, her hair was down and effortlessly curly. She was staring out the window at the New York skyline. Her small frame completely dwarfed by the bed.

"Hi." Abby said gently, as to not startle her.

"Hi." Hotlzmann smiled back.

"How you feeling?" she asked, slightly put off by how normal Holtzmann's voice sounded, too normal.

"I'm fine, thank you, just tired and a little confused." 

Abby knitted her eyebrows slightly at her response.

"Well that's good." she replied, trying to sound positive.

"Are you another of my doctors?" Holtzmann suddenly asked, after a moment silence.

Abby felt her stomach drop.

"No, Holtzmann, it's me. Abby." 

Holtzmann's face contorted in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't....everything just feels so fuzzy, like I've been asleep for years." she said, trying to sort her thoughts.

"What's the last thing that is clear?" Abby gently asked, trying to squash the panic rising within her.

"I...I had just got an acceptance letter from CERN." Holtzmann faltered. 

Abby turned away, feeling nauseous. She started to head out of the room, she needed out.

"Why?" Holtzmann cried after her.

"How long ago was that?" 

"Abby."

"What's going on?" Abby heard the doctor ask, but she pushed past her.

"Calm down miss." she heard a nurse telling Holtzmann.

Abby rushed to the waiting room, the others needed to see her, they needed to make her remember. Abby couldn't bear the thought of losing one of their own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghostbusters take Holtzmann home from the hospital

Jillian Holtzmann sat dressed on the edge of the hospital bed, looking out across the New York skyline. She could hear the Doctor outside talking to people, she knew it was probably the three women she had spoken to last night.

She felt extremely uncomfortable in the clothes that had been brought for her. An over-sized pair of dungarees and a crop top. She kept absentmindedly pulling down at the green shirt.

Last night had been intense.

 

_"What is the last thing you remember?" Erin asked gently, once everyone had calmed down._

_Holtzmann was sitting up in the bed, still tense._

_The other three and the doctor stood around the bed._

_"I told her. I remember being accepted into CERN. I went to tell someone, and..." Jillian faltered, getting more distressed as she spoke._

_"Calm down, it's okay, you are safe here." the doctor smiled, gently taking her hand._

_"I...there was a green light or glow, or something." Jillian's hands went to her face as she tried to concentrate._

_"I remember snippets, of the past..." Jillian's eyebrows knitted in thought._

_"Five years." Erin prompted carefully._

_"Yeah, the past five years are like a dream. I can see these small fragments, but it's not me, and the harder I try and concentrate on a memory, the more it fades." Holtzmann garbled, eyes filling with tears, and her voice becoming strained._

_Erin turned to look at Abby and Patty, both of those faces were ashen._

_Patty gave Jillian a smile, and came over to her._

_"Don't worry Holtzy, we are going to look after you."_

_Hotlzmann smiled back up at her._

_"Thank you."_

_"I think it might be best if you all leave for the now. Let Dr Holtzmann get some rest." the doctor added, opening the door._

_"We'll pick you up tomorrow morning, if that is okay with you?" Patty asked, she didn't want to make Holtzmann feel uncomfortable or forced into staying with them._

_"Thank you, I'd really appreciate that."_

_The ghostbusters trailed out of the room, followed by the doctor, who quietly shut the door._

_"What is going on?" she whispered in a firm tone, directing the others away from the door and earshot of Holtzmann._

_"She's been possessed." Abby said, breaking out of her silence._

_The doctor looked at her confused._

_"When Rowan attacked the city he possessed me." Abby explained, "What she described that was how it felt, I could see what he was doing, but I couldn't stop it."_

_The doctor looked around the group, all of whom had their eyes downcast, their expressions grim._

_"Five years." Patty muttered, "The poor kid."_

_"You do know what this means though." The doctor gently asked._

_"Yes, it means that the person we knew wasn't really Holtzmann, but a ghost." Erin bitterly replied._

 

The Ghostbusters had dreaded coming back to that hospital the next morning, carrying some clothes for Holtzmann to change into.

Patty was the first to head into Holtzmann's room after the doctor had given them the low down on her condition, and wished them the best of luck.

"Hi." Patty forced a light tone into her voice, as she entered.

"Hi." Jillian Holtzmann smiled back.

Patty couldn't help but notice that she already looked differently, her normal bun was gone, instead her hair was down in natural curls. Where as the Hotlzmann they had know had always had a sense of mischievousness on her face, this person seemed more nervous and reserved.

"It's a beautiful morning." Patty added, trying not to allow the silence to stagnant into awkwardness.

"Yeah. I had never seen New York, now here I am living in it." she forced a small laugh.

Patty noticed her pulling down at her top.

"I'm sorry about the clothes, they were all we had to bring you."

"It's okay, I can find new clothes." she smiled back.

She glanced nervously at the door.

"Does she hate me?"

"Who?" Patty asked shocked.

"The women in the glasses?"

"Abby? No! She just," Patty falters, "She feels guilty for not protecting you."

"From what? Why has no one explained what happened to me yet?" Jillian asked her voice rising.

"Morning." Erin interrupted walking into the room followed by Abby.

"Ready to go?" she smiled.

The car journey back to the fire station was anguishing for all of them. Erin and Patty tried to make small talk, Abby sat in silence and Jillian gave short polite answers. It was nothing like the car rides they had all grown so used to.

Jillian gasped at the fire station as they entered.

"Home sweet home." Erin jingled, seeing her reaction.

"Boss!" Kevin cried out, making everyone jump.

He rushed forward, lifting Holtzmann into a hug, that she did not reciprocate.

"Hi..." she nervously replied, as he put her down.

"Glad to see you are okay boss." he beamed, reminding her of a Labrador.

"Kevin, come with me a second." Patty said, heading away.

Kevin gave a slight pout, then followed.

Jillian watched him go a look of confusion and concern across her face.

"Who's he?" she asked, still watching him.

"Our receptionist, Kevin." Erin forced a smile.

"And what do we do...?" Jillian asked turning back to Abby and Erin.

"I think, we should probably all sit down and talk about that, actually." Abby sighed, startling both Erin and Jillian.

"Okay, thanks." Jillian gave Abby a warm smile.

"Do you mind if I change first though?"

"Of course, I'll get you some clothes of mine." Erin quickly replied, and rushed away upstairs.

She couldn't displace how strange it was seeing Holtzmann uncomfortable in her clothes. As she sorted through the wardrobe of spare clothes it felt so wrong selecting her jeans and plain t-shirts, boring, normal clothes.

Abby and Patty cleared a table as Jillian got dressed and Erin prepared some coffee for the group.

"This is going to be tough." Patty sighed, flopping down into a chair.

"We just have to be honest with her." Erin sighed, trying to stay positive.

"I mean, we just need to be here for her." Erin continued falling back into a chair.

"But she isn't her." Abby quietly said.

"We still have to look out for her." Erin angrily retorted.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't, I'm just saying we don't know her, at all." Abby retorted.

"Hi, guys." Jillian appeared in the doorway.

She was wearing a pair of dark denim, and a white T-Shirt, her hair was still down. Patty also couldn't help but noticing she was wearing some light make-up.

"Hi," Abby blushed, turning away quickly.

Jillian delicately sat down.

"How are you feeling, Holtzmann?" Erin asked, trying to act normal, even though Jillian acting normal, was very strange.

"Okay, actually." she smiled, "Why do you all call me Holtzmann?"

Patty blushed.

"It's what you, always asked us to call you." Patty murmured.

"I prefer Jillian, if that's okay?" Jillian cautiously asked.

"Of course." Erin rapidly replied.

Abby carefully sat down in a chair opposite Jillian.

"Would you like a coffee?" Erin smiled.

"No, thank you, I just want to get started." Jillian sharply responded.

"We'll then I suppose we should start at the beginning. Abby," Patty chimed in.

Abby sat forward, eyes focused on the table not Jillian.

"We met four and a half years ago. We started talking, you were out of work, so came to work at the Kenneth Institute to study the paranormal."

Jillian raised her eyebrows at Abby but remained silent.

"I came to see you and Abby about 2 years ago, as a man had come to me about a haunted house. We started going out to try and capture ghosts." Erin added.

"And that's how you met me." Patty smiled, "I worked on the MTA, and some creepy dude, released a ghost of a prisoner down on the tracks. You guys came to get ride of it, and I started helping you."

"Then there was a sort of ghost apocalypse cause of this guy Rowan, and we saved New York." Erin grinned.

"The government now funds us to capture and study ghosts." Abby sighed.

Jillian looked around all of them in confusion.

"I...I don't believe in ghosts, and none of this explains why I don't remember anything of the past five years."

"We think..." Erin begin but faltered.

"Honey, we know that..." Patty also began.

There was an awkward silence, filled with tension.

"By the time I had met you, you had already been possessed by a ghost. That's why you don't remember, cause it hasn't been you." Abby lamented.

Jillian nodded, her eyes brimming with tears, and slowly stood up.

"I need a moment." she murmured.

"Of course." Erin whispered.

Jillian quickly walked away up the stairs.

Patty let out a sigh.

"Now what?"

"That's all up to her. We just have to support her decision no matter what." Abby sighed, taking a long gulp of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos, means so much!!


	3. Chapter 3

Abby felt like she was on her fifteenth barely touched cup of coffee. The three of them had been awkwardly sitting there, pretending to drink, and getting up to refill cold cups for nearly two hours.

Every time the stairs would creak, they would look up in expectation but she still hadn't come down.

Abby let out a sigh, placing her cup firmly down on the table.

"I'm going to check on her." 

"Abby, this is a lot to take in she needs her space." Erin quickly replied, standing up just after Abby.

"Exactly, so we need to be there for her, like we seemingly haven't been for the past five years."

Erin winced slightly at Abby's words, but didn't stop her as she headed away up to the roof.

Erin turned to Patty who was sitting pretending to read.

"You agree with me right?" Erin dejectedly sighed, as she flopped down into the chair. 

"I don't think there is a right or a wrong way." Patty sighed, closing her book, and standing up.

"We all need to be there for everyone." Patty stood up, grabbing her book.

"I'm going to grab lunch with Kevin." 

Erin sighed, leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes briefly, trying to clear her head.

Everything was swimming, there was no calm for her to relax into. Erin slammed her hands down on the table.

She wanted to cry and scream, and rip her hair out. She was normally calm and collected but right now it felt like her insides were ripping themselves apart. It was an intense, all consuming grief.

In some ways her best friend had died, but at the same time she felt intense guilt that she missed the person who had taken over Jillian Holtzmann for five years.

Erin got up and headed over to the white boards covered with equations. Taking a deep breath, Erin pulled her hair up into a pony tail and began working, letting all her thoughts and feelings sink to the back, and the logic rise to the front.

Upstairs Abby arrived on the roof cautiously as to not startle Jillian.

 She was standing looking out over the view, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. Her arms wrapped around her small frame, trying to conserve as much warmth as possible.

"Look at that view." Abby quietly smiled.

Jillian turned to look at her, then did a double take, her face crunching up, she backed away slightly. Her hand gently touching her throat.

"You've said that to me before." she gasped. "You tried to kill me, her. You dropped me out a window."

"Jillian," Abby said gently, coming closer, but Jillian took yet another step back, her body now pressed up against the parapet. 

Jillian's hands shot to her head, shaking her head slightly. 

"When I hurt you, her, it, I was also possessed." Abby said, taking a step back.

"Rowan." Jillian quietly replied, her face steadying, her hands dropping to her side.

"Yes." Abby smiled.

Jillian looked down at her calloused hands. 

"I'm sorry, I've been gone so long, I just had so much churning in my head." she sighed, rubbing at a prominent scar on her hand.

"It's okay, I just wanted to check on you. Take as long as you need, none of this is going to be easy to come to terms with." 

Jillian nodded. 

"Do you all want me to stay?"

"Of course," Abby immediately replied without a hesitation.

Jillian smiled. 

"I think you all feel guilty at the moment, but after that fades, I don't know what will happen."

Abby went out to rest her hand on her shoulder, but Jillian flinched away. 

"I think I just need to clear up in my head who I am first, before I complicate everything  with relationships. Especially with people who knew that thing in me."

Abby gulped slightly.

"Of course," she stuttered.

"I'll, We'll help you in any way we can." 

"Where did she stay?" Jillian smiled her thanks.

"Here, in a room on the third floor." 

Jillian shuddered slightly.

"Go stay in a hotel room for a few days, do you have any family to contact?" 

"I will." Jillian smiled back. "Thank you Abby."

Abby decided to not push on the fact that Jillian had not acknowledged the question about family. 

"Will you stay with us for lunch? We can help you organise where to go."

"That would be nice, thank you." 

Abby smiled and turned to head away.

"Abby," 

"Yeah?" 

"I just want to say I'm sorry."

Abby looked at her confused. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"You all lost a friend, I know not in the normal way, but...."

"Jillian, don't apologise. This is in no way your fault, don't ever feel guilty."

Jillian cast her eyes down, Abby could see tears rising. Abby gave her a gentle touch on the shoulder.

"I'll be downstairs, just come down when you are ready." 

Jillian turned back to the view with a sigh.

Abby closed the roof door and leaned against it for a minute, trying to calm her breathing, and not cry. 

Abby didn't want to go downstairs and tell them that she was leaving. She understood completely why she wanted to go, she even felt it might be a good thing, but at the same time she didn't want to lose her.

With a deep breath Abby headed down the stairs to face yet another hard conversation. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Abby paused at the closed door of Holtzmann's room. It was on a small landing on the way down from the roof, giving the engineer all the privacy she had needed. She took a deep breath as she reached out and grasped the door handle.

Her hand continued to shake though no matter how she tried to calm her thoughts. It was all just happening so fast. Losing a friend, finding out they had never really been real, having them replaced with a new broken person. All the guilt.

Abby let out a gasp as she threw open the door in a sudden rage, the door banging against the wall behind it.

"She took a deep breath, the smell of Holtzmann invading her senses.

The small room was dark, she knew that she had rarely opened the curtains.

Abby took a step in, a shudder running down her spin as she stepped over the threshold.

She flicked on the light her eyes burning with light for a second.

She felt tears forming in her eyes, she decided to pretend it was from the sudden light. She looked around the messy room.

"Just not organised in your sense of the word." she remembered Holtzmann's words, they seemed to echo through the space.

The bed was just a mass of blankets and pillows, as if Holtzmann slept in a cocoon rather than a bed.

Boxes filled with bits and pieces of metal scattered the floor and surfaces. A desk sat pushed up against the wall brimming with blue prints, books and pieces of paper. On the wall behind the desk were photographs.

Abby gulped, her breath catching in her throat.

The photos were all of them. Abby gave a sad laugh at the photo of the four of them dressed in their jumpsuits doing Charlie's Angels poses.

She headed to the desk and picked up a jar of buttons, she tipped them onto a plate still with a leftover piece of sandwich on it. At the very bottom was a key.

Holtzmann had confided in Abby many years previously where she hid her personal belongings. Picking up the key, Abby headed over to a heavy metal trunk covered in dust.

She unlocked and pushed open the trunk. Stuck to the lid was an envelope, it was the only thing in the trunk not coated in a thick layer of dust.

Abby pulled down the envelope and checked to make sure the drivers license, passport and bank card were still in it.

She had no idea how much money Holtzmann actually had in her account. She hadn't ever spent much outside of food.

She looked down into the rest of the trunk, it was filled with old textbooks, notebooks and a high school year book.

Abby picked up the yearbook, part of Abby wanted to riffle through everything, but she knew that probably most of the things in this trunk belonged to Jillian.

She sighed and went to put the book down, when she noticed a small photo at the bottom of the trunk.

She very delicately lifted it as it had become slightly stuck.

In the photo was a small blonde baby in the arms of a boy maybe of five, who was beaming. Behind them stood a man and a woman, who was mid laugh. Jillian Holtzmann's family, she wondered where they were, she had always assumed Holtzmann had no one, but maybe there was a family out there who had lost their daughter the day that ghost had possessed her.

Holtzmann had never told them anything about her family really, Abby had always assumed they weren't close, but now she knew it must have been because she knew very little of the family of the woman, she had possessed. 

Abby turned over the yearbook, and was about to open it, when Erin's voice made her jump.

"What are you doing?" Erin's voice made Abby jump.

She quickly put the photo in the envelope and closed the trunk. "Nothing, just grabbing her bank card."

"Why?" Erin demanded stepping into the room, her eyes immediately landing on the photos behind the desk.

"Erin..." Abby replied sadly, pausing to try and think the best way to explain to her.

Erin turned to face her, face cold.

"Yes?"

"She doesn't want to stay here at the moment, she needs time to adjust. Come to terms. Away from all of this." Abby mumbled.

"Obviously," Erin sighed, "She doesn't know us, she needs time to decide what she wants and our emotions will only complicate that for her."

Abby nodded in agreement, of course Erin took the practical approach. It did make sense though, she didn't know them, they were simply 3 strangers who had offered her a place to stay. But it was more messy and complicated than that in reality. The four of them were connected.

"Lunch is ready." Erin gently smiled, she could see the cogs turning in Abby's mind. 

Abby smiled and followed Erin out of the room. As she closed the door, Jillian appeared on the landing.

"Here's your ID and bank card." Abby smiled, handing over the envelope.

"I'll help you find a hotel or place to stay after lunch." Erin chipped in.

Jillian delicately opened the envelope, she let out a little chuckle as she pulled out her drivers license. 

The photo was of a seventeen year old Jillian with straight blonde hair, looking very serious. 

"I remember the day I took this. Everyone kept telling me I couldn't smile." she blushed slightly, looking up at the others.

Lunch was a quietly awkward affair. Kevin stared at Jillian almost the whole time, no matter how many times Patty kicked him under the table. Erin helped Jillian find a room in the Mercado hotel, which gave all of them a discount they never used.

Patty gave Jillian a tight hug, as her taxi pulled up.

"Keep in touch kid." she smiled as she let go.

"I will, I just need a little time." she blushed. 

All she had was the envelope Abby had given her. She gave a small nervous little wave, and got in the taxi.

"Do you think we'll see her again?" Abby quietly voiced the question they were all thinking.

"Man, I hope so." Patty sighed.

"Maybe she'd be better off sticking away, getting a proper job, not losing any more time to ghosts." Erin melancholy added.

The other two stayed silent watching the yellow cab disappear into the distance. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mayor wants to meet the GhostBusters, all of them.

Patty walked down the aisle between two large bookcases, her proton gun raised. She was murmuring quietly to herself. She knew the other two were nearby but she still hated whenever they decided to split up.

The library was poorly lit, which immediately had put her on edge. In Patty's mind libraries should always be filled with light and warmth.

A giggle made her jump, she spun around but there was nothing there.

"Don't play with me ghost." she muttered.

It was their first mission just the three of them. They had spent just over a week in a perpetual gloom barely speaking but trying to pretend everything was fine. When the phone call had come in they had all looked at Holtzmann's lab automatically expecting some new invention.

None of them acknowledged they had of course, and headed off no sirens blaring.

Erin too heard a giggle as she looked around the narrow aisle. It seemed to be getting narrower the further she headed down. She nearly got jammed as she turned around.

"Allll... By myself." a voice echoed through the room, giving Erin chills.

"Guys?" she called. She started to make her way back towards the main area quickly.

"I thought you were the ghost girl, don't you want to stay and play." the voice continued, freezing Erin in her steps.

Suddenly the bookcase in front of her came crashing down, blocking her path.

Erin pulled out her gun, spinning it round looking for the apparition.

"Oh sorry, I suppose that was actually the other one." it laughed.

"Shut up!" Erin shouted, "Come out here and fight like a real ghost."

It laughed again.

Books started flying at Erin's head.

"Abby! Patty!" she shouted.

Patty had heard the bookcase fall and had been running towards the sound when she too was attacked by flying books.

Patty was always reluctant to destroy belongings but especially books and antiques.

"Stop it!" she shouted, batting them away as opposed to firing at them.

"The dead one said you liked books." it chuckled.

"What?" Patty gasped.

Patty froze for an awful moment she thought one of her friends was lying dead in the library, but then she realized it must be talking about Holtzmann.

The voice again chuckled.

Patty started running, she had to find the others.

Erin felt a book strike the back of her head hard, and she fell onto her knees.

"Don't worry she's in lots of pain." the ghost whispered in her ear.

Erin closed her eyes, turning her head away.

"That's what happens to traitors." it hissed.

Erin tried to fumble with the pulling her gun from her back, but her fingers were fuzzy as was the room.

She heard a roar and covered her head, only to hear the sound of Patty's wood chipper.

"Take that ghost." she shouted.

Patty then saw Erin, and immediately rushed to her, fussing over her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little muddled, I'll be fine."

Patty sat down beside her with a sigh.

"Was it taunting you to?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." Erin sighed, rubbing her head, and her nausea faded and the world focused around her.

Patty put her arm around her and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Come on, let's go find Abby."

"Kind of hurt I'm just an after thought guys." Abby joked as she approached them carrying a a ghost trap.

"I was going to ask where the hell were you, but I guess we had more than one ghost." she continued looking around the mess of books.

Patty helped Erin up, and smiled at Abby.

"Naw, just slacking off and doing some research." she smiled.

The three of them headed towards the door. Patty and Abby chatting away. Erin following behind.

She gave one last look out over the library before closing the door.

She knew it was probably just ghost taunting , but it had claimed to have seen Holtzmann. She hated that it filled her with joy, she knew Holtzmann had always loved libraries, so it would make sense she might run in with that ghost.

Don't do she said to herself as she closed the door. Holtzmann is gone, Jillian is safe and sound. That's all that matters.

Erin caught up with the others, who were standing watching Agent Hawkin and Agent Rourke get out a large black land-rover.

"Hello Agents." Abby sighed, as they approached.

"Ladies." Agent Hawkin sighed.

"The Mayor wishes to meet with you." Agent Rourke continued.

"Can we get changed and drop off this ghost first?" Abby replied raising the trap.

Hawkin folded his arms.

"Considering how much the Mayor pays you, you think you would be less difficult."

"Come on, the trap is could for at least 3 hours." Erin sighed, touching Abby's back gently.

"One of our agents will drop your car back." Rourke said, putting out his hand for the keys.

Patty dropped them in his hand.

"A single scratch and they'll be hell to pay." she said, as she followed the others into a black car.

Patty sat down with a hmph. She hated being driven by the mayors goonies.

As she suspected the car crawled through the streets of New York. The three of them whispered amongst each other, mainly bemoaning the fact they were being summoned. Meetings with the Mayor were always tedious at best.

The three of them settled down into their usual chairs, as the Mayor stood welcoming them.

"I'm glad you have come." he smiled.

"We were summoned." Patty added.

"Ah yes." He forced a smile.

"We have some matters to discuss." Jennifer Lynch prompted gently.

"Of course, we have much to discuss in light of recent events."

Erin and Patty looked at each other, Erin raising her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Erin asked.

Both of them knew that no one except the ghostbusters knew about the Holtzmann situation. They were trying to keep it quiet at least for the now, to give everyone time to prepare.

"From Abigail's phone call I knew this was a serious matter."

Erin and Patty turned to look at her aghast, her face was flushing red in embarrassment.

"Having discussed it with my agents we need to do a full investigation into the pratices, equipment..."

"What?" Patty int erupted. "After all we've done for this city."

"Exactly after all you've done." Lynch butted in, seeing the Mayor getting worked up.

"You were breached for years by a ghost. Who knows what damage it could have implanted into your weapons, your facilities." the Mayor continued.

"She wouldn't have hurt us." Erin argued back.

"You don't know that. I pay for you, if it turns out I'm putting the city in danger, I will have hell to pay." He started shouting.

"Calm, calm." Jennifer said quietly.

"We also have to do a full work up on Jillian Holtzmann." The Mayor added.

"A work-up?" Abby queried.

"She needs to be medically checked over, every mark noted, make sure there is no permanent damage." Jennifer explained.

"Why?" Patty argued.

"Because if there is anything wrong with her, I am accountable," the mayor argued back.

"You said you would leave her alone for a while." Abby asked quietly.

Erin and Patty glowered at her.

"She is already being picked up by agents." The mayor sighed, sitting down.

"Let us go to her." Erin begged. "She won't know what is happening."

"Fine." The mayor waved his hand, signalling them to go.

The three of them left silently. However the moment the door closed Erin and Patty turned on Abby.

"Why would you call him?" Patty said.

"I had to!" Abby defended herself, her eyes averted.

"If you thought you were doing the right thing, why didn't you tell us?" Erin sighed.

Abby couldn't answer.

"Come on, we need to be there for Jillian." Patty interrupted the two of them.

* * *

Jillian was sitting in a hospital waiting room. Flanking her were two large solemn looking men in all black.

"Why am I here?" She asked again.

"We are not authorised to give you that information Miss."

Jillian nodded and continued to fidget in her seat.

"Let me past!" Patty's voice broke through the silence.

The three ghostbusters appeared in the quiet waiting room.

Jillian's face lit up at seeing them.

Patty pulled her into a hug without thinking, but Jillian hugged her back.

"What is going?"

"The mayor wants to make sure you weren't hurt during your time possessed." Erin explained.

Jillian looked with concern at the men.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked looking back at the three of them.

"Of course." Patty smiled.

"Jillian Holtzmann?" a doctor appeared from the door.

"That's me." she smiled, heading towards him, followed by the other three.

"I'm sorry I only require Dr Holtzmann." he sighed at the three.

"Can at least one of us come, just as support." Erin asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he sighed, going back into the room.

The four of them looked amongst each other.

"You go Erin." Abby said, sitting down and picking up a magazine.

"Okay, I'll go." Erin smiled at Jillian, and the two of them headed in.

"Abby, I know this hard, but this is not you." Patty whispered over, not wanting to attracted the attention of the agents.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it, Patty." she said, not looking up from her magazine.

* * *

After at least an hour of waiting, the mayor appeared in the waiting room.

The agents saluted him, Patty saw a look of contempt on both of their faces though.

He blanked the two women, and headed into the doctors room, before either of them could contest him.

"Hello Dr. Holtzmann," he smiled, as he entered, taking her hand gently in his.

"It is an honour to meet the real you at last."

Jillian smiled, blushing slightly.

"Hi."

"Mayor." Erin said coldly.

He gave her a quick smile before turning back to Jillian.

"How are you? Was everything found to be in order?" he smiled at her.

The Doctor coughed loudly.

"Dr Holtzmann has sustained only minor injuries in her time possessed. Cuts and bruises but no serious permanent damage." He sighed, handing the file over to the mayor.

"I'm glad to hear it," he smiled at her.

"Now that this has all been sorted, I hope to see a lot more of you."

Jillian blushed, "I'm not sure I am going to join the ghostbusters, Sir."

"Sir." he scoffed, "Call me Mayor."

Erin rolled her eyes and sighed, she couldn't believe Jillian was falling for his charm offensive.

"I want to assure you that there are many highly regarded scientific institutions that would be honoured to have you as a colleague. I will help you get a job where ever you desire."

"Thank you." Jillian smiled.

"Keep in touch." he smiled, kissing her hand, he handed her his card.

Before turning and leaving.

"What a nice man." Jillian smiled, looking at Erin, who couldn't help but laugh.

The mayor arrived back in the waiting room, he paused for a moment before turning to Patty and Abby.

"I want the ghost caught." he harshly said.

"Mayor Bradley.." Abby began.

"I don't want to hear it. I pay you and I want to be able to assure the citizens of this city, they are safe." The mayor said turning on his heel, and leaving before they could argue further.

"Yeah, you're right telling him was totally the right call." Patty huffed.


	6. Chapter 6

Patty, Erin, Abby and Jillian climbed out of the black Land Rover opposite the firehouse. The car pulled away the second the door closed behind them, causing them all to jump. Patty glared after the car.

The four of them stood there awkwardly for a moment not looking at each other.

"Do you want to come up for lunch?" Patty asked Jillian, breaking the silence.

She saw no point in allowing the awkwardness to continue. Jillian wasn't here through any fault of her own.

"I need to put this away." Abby mumbled, lifting the ghost trap before hastily heading away towards the firehouse.

Erin felt anger rise in her towards Abby, she had been nothing but aloof to Jillian. Erin turned to Jillian who was watching Abby hastily leave.

"You definitely should." Erin forced herself to smile, her anger at Abby could be dealt with later.

"Oh yeah sure, I'd appreciate that." Jillian mumbled, playing with her sleeves. "If you think that'll be okay with Abby." She worriedly looked between Patty and Erin.

"It will be." Erin jumped in immediately before Patty could speak.

Patty shrugged, as Erin began to march away, and the three of them made their way inside.

Kevin was bouncing about as Jillian took her seat at the table. Telling her all about his most recent hide and seek competition. Jillian smiled politely, looking around the large room. Patty and Erin were laying down plates, cutlery and napkins having ordered takeaway.

Jillian hadn't really appreciated the scale of the firehouse the first time she visited. She wanted to explore desperately, and at the same time she knew the place would be filled with reminders of Holtzmann.

"Sit down man." Patty berated him, as he nearly knocked a plate out her hand.

The doorbell rang and Patty shoed away Kevin to collect the take away.

"I'm glad you're back." Kevin gushed, before rushing away leaving Jillian blushing.

Patty sat down beside Jillian, as Erin headed upstairs to fetch Abby, stomping the whole way.

"How have you been adjusting then?" Patty gently asked.

Jillian shrugged "I mostly just feel confused."

"Baby, it's gonna take time." Patty began before Kevin appeared clutching bags.

Abby and Erin both appeared from upstairs neither one looking at each other.

"Let's eat." Erin smiled at Jillian, sitting down beside her.

The food was dished out and the slowly the awkwardness began to fade. Erin, Patty, Jillian and Kevin falling into light conversations. Abby however remained stoic, simply pushing her noodles around her plate.

"All you guys seem to eat is takeaway." Jillian joked, "If I worked here your bodies would go into shock cause I'd make you eat some real food."

Patty chuckled. "Girl, I'd have you eating like us in no time."

"Have you thought much about what you are wanting to do?" Erin asked cautiously, she Jillian had been joking, but she did wonder if the scientist would begin work with them or jump at the mayor's offer.

"I don't know." Jillian mumbled, becoming self-conscious at everyones' eyes on her, she cast her eyes down.

"You know we'd love it if you came here to work." Patty smiled trying to lighten the tension that had suddenly risen.

"I want to at least consider my options." She smiled back at Patty. "But thanks, I'll keep it in mind."

"What type of job do you think the mayor would get you?" Erin asked.

"The mayor offered you a job?" Abby butted in before she could answer.

"Well no not really, he said he could possibly help me find something." She babbled, her cheeks flushed.

"You should definitely consider taking him up on that." Abby added turning back to her noodles.

"Yeah…" Jillian quietly replied.

The lunch turned silent. Erin felt rage at Abby rising, and the longer the silence continued the harder she found it to keep quiet, as she stabbed her salad repeatedly with her fork.

"Anyone want a drink?" Abby asked cheerily.

"What is your problem?" Erin demanded suddenly dropping her fork with a clatter.

"What are you talking about?" Abby replied monotone.

"You know what I'm talking about." Erin continued, nearly shaking from anger. "You called the mayor and you are acting like a stone-cold bitch."

"Guys…." Patty tried to interrupt. Seeing both Kevin and Jillian looking on in panic.

"No Patty, this needs to be said. We are all finding this hard, but that doesn't give her the right to act like this." Erin argued, as Abby began to get up and turn away to go upstairs.

"Don't!" Abby exploded turning back to Erin. "You have no idea, how this feels! I am doing what I think is best! I am trying to help her, not just trying to put her in Holtzmann's shoes to assuage my guilt."

Erin's mouth dropped open at Abby's words.

"Calm the fuck down the pair of you." Patty yelled getting in between them.

A door slamming made the three of them jump, they turned to see just Kevin standing looking at the front door.

"Now look what you've down." Patty sighed, turning away from them.

"Patty…" Both Abby and Erin began to try to apologise.

"I don't want to hear it from either of you." Patty sighed, storming upstairs.

Abby and Erin stood in silence as even Kevin left them alone.

"I'm sorry," Abby quietly said, going to sit down at the table, placing her head in her hands. The anger and guilt that had been building in her for days, deflated leaving her feeling empty.

Erin didn't reply but came to sit in the chair beside Abby. She already regretted what she had said to Abby. They were best friends, they should be supportive not turn on each other.

"I know you are pissed at me, but I really am trying to help her." Abby gulped through her words, trying to keep her tone level, despite the sadness swelling inside her.

"I'm sorry too." Erin murmured. "I've not been fair to you."

"It's not that I don't want her here. I….I just don't think being here will be good for her."

Erin added "Shouldn't we leave that decision to her."

Erin gently took Abby's hand, and they rested their heads together.

"I'm sorry." Erin sighed, "I just miss her, but I hate myself for it."

"Me too." Abby sniffed, the tears she had tried so hard to keep in, finally rolling down her cheeks.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment.

"We're going to have to go after her and bust her, aren't we?" Erin somberly asked, already knowing the answer.

"Honestly, I hope we never have to."

* * *

Erin slide down in the seat at Holtzmann's work station, staring out the window. She closed her eyes taking a moment. She felt glad that her and Abby had finally spoken but there was still so much that needed resolved and she didn't know if she had the strength to keep fighting. Busting Holtzmann would not be easy emotionally or practically. She knew everything about their operation. Erin doubted if it was even possible.

Erin jumped as she heard a clattering behind her breaking her out of her thoughts. Slowly she reached out to grab a proton gun, before quickly jumping up and turning on the source of the noise. there bent over, rifling through the drawers was Kevin.

"Kevin?" Erin asked confused, placing the gun down.

"Oh hi, I didn't see you there." He smiled before continuing to go through the cabinet.

"Kevin?" she sighed, "What are you doing?" He wasn't supposed to go near any equipment unsupervised, not after he burnt his and Patty's eyebrows off.

"Oh umm, well…" he stumbled over his words, wringing his hands.

"Yes?" Erin sighed, coming to stand beside him.

"She promised me once if something happened I could have her glasses, you know the yellow ones." Kevin explained.

Erin gave him a sad smile.

"I'll have a look for you." She smiled.

Kevin gave her a big smile.

"Thanks." He beamed, wandering away.

Erin started to look through the drawers when she remembered the last place she had seen Holtzmann's glasses. Sliding across the floor, broken as her ghost had left Jillian's body.

Erin shuddered at the thought of going back there. What if Holtzmann was there? What if? She could go there, get her to leave, make sure they never had to bust her ever. If not maybe she could put things to rest? Get the glasses for Kevin and start to move on?

She wondered if she should ask the others to come with her. No, she quickly decided. Abby was clearly not coping, going back would only make things worse. And Patty? Well she doubted Patty would ever let her go ahead with it.

No, this she had to do alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally updated! Holtzmann is going to turn up next chapter. I have two ways I see this going and I'm not sure yet how I want it end.  
> Thank you for your comments, and Kudos, it means alot.  
> Hope you are enjoying


	7. Chapter 7

“Sure, you not wanting me to wait for you miss?” the taxi driver smiled at Erin, as he pulled in by the abandoned warehouse.

It was dark now with no street lights surrounding the dank abandoned building. It immediately put him on the edge.

“Yeah, I’m sure, thanks.” Erin smiled politely. In reality, she almost wanted to ask him to come in with her, the building terrified her. With shaking hands Erin paid the driver and slowly got out of the cab into the cool night air.

He watched her for a moment before he pulled away, unsure for a moment if he should wait outside the building anyway. It didn’t sit right with him leaving her alone in an area filled with abandoned buildings and little light. He reminded himself that what she was doing there was none of this business and she didn’t want him there. So with a sigh, he set off back to the more bustling streets.

She pulled her jacket close around her as he sped away off into the night.

Erin nearly turned away from building as the cab’s lights disappeared into the distance. She steadied herself taking a deep breath.

“Come on, Gilbert.” She muttered under her breath.

She marched quickly towards the warehouse, the cold wind pulling at her and glass crunching under her feet.  

She pulled open the heavy door, it let out a large groan echoing throughout the building. Erin swept away some rust that had fallen onto her.

She pulled her torch out of her bag and switched it on before she entered. Around the roof, she could see pigeons flying clearly disturbed by the noise.

Erin slowly entered looking around the room, the pigeons were beginning to settle but she could feel their eyes watching her.

Erin had been trying to keep her mind blank but thoughts kept invading her head. She wanted to run out, all she could think was this is where Holtzmann died. It felt stupid and wrong to think of it like that, but it was how it felt.

Erin moved forward, casting her light up to bannister, she could almost see Holtzmann falling now. She journeyed closer to where the floorboards had cracked under the weight of her fall. That sicken sound replayed in her head.

She wanted to weep for her, but then the look of fear and confusion on Jillian’s face came rushing back to her.

She was a bad person she reiterated in her head, just cause she did good things didn’t erase the lies and hurt she caused.  You’re here to get the glasses for Kevin so he can move on, not mourn someone who was dead before you met them.

Erin shone her torch around the area under the staircase, illuminating mainly creepy mannequins and cobwebs. She was about to give up hope when a flash of yellow caught her eye. She rushed under the balcony  the floor above created, and picked up the glasses. They were still in relatively good condition just a crack down one eyepiece.

She smiled to herself, Kevin would be so happy, her good mood was immediately shattered as she heard the creak of footsteps above her. Erin quickly turned off the torch and froze in place, ears straining.

It could be security checking over the building, or it could be a squatter. She tried not to think of any other possibilities of who could be standing above her.

She tried to keep her breathing calm as she slipped the glasses into her pocket. Whoever they were they had stopped moving. But from above they would be able to see her if she made a move for the door.

She internally scolded herself for being so stupid as to come alone. That was practically the first rule of being a ghostbuster if there actually were any rules.  She wondered if it had all been her imagination, that it was just a pigeon or the wind blowing and her mind was getting the better of her.

She knew there was no way to leave her without them noticing her, her insides turning over she turned on her torch, and slowly began to step forward.

“Hello?” she called.

There was no answer as she continued to back out her eyes up waiting to look at the second level.

“I was just collecting something the ghostbusters left behind.” She continued.

She nearly jumped when she saw a figure standing by the bannister. She had almost convinced herself that it was just the wind she had heard.

“Hello.” She whispered, “I’m just leaving now.” She murmured her pace quickening ever so slightly.

“I’ve heard terrible things about you.” Their voice echoed through the building.

“What did you just say?” Erin gasped, freezing in her spot.

She couldn’t see who it was, they were just a dark figure.

A laugh broke the silence.

“Let there be light.” It giggled as a floodlight came on.

Erin was temporarily blinded, dropping her torch as she covered her eyes. She looked at the floor to let her eyes grow accustomed to the light.

She turned to see a slight framed girl coming down the stairs towards her. She could barely have been twenty and her hair was pulled up into Hotlzmann’s signature bun. In that moment, Erin wished she had followed her gut instinct to come armed.

Erin slowly backed away hands up.

“I don’t want any trouble.”  She calmly said, trying to prevent the anger inside her rising.

“You’re frightened of me?” she gasped.

Erin snorted slightly.

“I’ve never hurt anyone, you know me, Gilbert, I couldn’t.” she continued to walk towards Erin.

“Stop.” She yelled, “Don’t come any closer to me.”

“Erin, please.” She begged.

“What’s her name?”

She stopped looking at Erin confused. “I don’t…..”

“What’s the name of the girl whose body you are using?” Erin sharply replied.

“I…She…” She mumbled.

“And what’s your real name huh?” Erin said voice raised.

She backed away slightly fear in her eyes.

“Erin, please.” She quietly whispered.

Erin turned away from her head in her hand. Seeing her afraid or upset always hurt her more than anything. She was so angry and yet so sad all at the same time. She wanted to just leave forget about her, but at the same time, she wanted to shout at her find out exactly she was thinking. Then there was that small part that just wanted to hug her close and tell her it would all be okay.

“What do you want?” Erin sighed.

 “I just miss you guys.” She sighed, wringing her hands.

“Maybe you should have thought about that when you possessed an innocent person.”

She scoffed “Innocent.”

“What does that mean?” Erin angrily retorted.

She turned away, pacing slightly. Clearly thinking about what to do. Erin watched her, she wondered if she should just leave now. She believed that she would never hurt any of them.

“My name was Alexandra Hunter. I was killed when I was 16 years old.”

“I’m sorry,” Erin mumbled, she could see a sleeping bag and pillow sitting up on the top level by the flood light.

“I know you must hate me, Erin. But Jillian wasn’t living up to her potential, I made her create incredible things, gave her life purpose.” Her words were almost becoming manic as if she were trying to convince herself more than anybody else.

“You should leave this girls body.” Erin coldly replied, to Hunter’s begging stare.

“Erin, I can still make the ghostbusters arsenal, you don’t even have to acknowledge me, you don’t even have to tell the others it's me, it’ll be our little secret.” She continued as if she hadn’t heard Erin’s words.

“I’m serious Holt…..Hunter.” Erin continued, “If I see or hear you again, I will Bust you.” 

Erin’s words were filled with more confidence than she felt. She knew it would take a big push to bust her, but looking at this young girl she had possessed Erin couldn’t help but feel she had never really know Holtzmann. The Holtzmann she had known and loved would never be using these people’s bodies, suppressing their souls. It didn’t matter how important she thought her conscious was, no one’s life was worth destroying.

“Gilbert,” Hunter whispered, “Please.” her eyes were filled with tears, her hands shaking.

“Goodbye Hunter,” Erin said barely above a whisper herself, her throat suddenly dry.

Erin ran from the warehouse and didn’t stop till she could barely breathe the adrenaline fading. She couldn’t believe everything she had heard and seen. She knew she would have to research Alexandra Hunter, there was no denying she wouldn’t be able to stop herself. She was reeling from the person she had seen there, they had all of Holtzmann’s quirky eccentricity but it seemed much more unhinged than Erin had ever known her.

She knew deep down she must be struggling to be on her own. The ghostbusters had been everything to her, but Erin’s sympathy for her was fading. Seeing how she had jumped straight into another innocent person’s body made it clear she would not go easily. She felt a sinking in her stomach that her visit might have been enough to tip her over the edge.

She sighed as she admitted to herself that she would have to tell the others about what had happened. They all had to be prepared to face Hunter.


	8. Chapter 8

Erin sat at the dining table at the heart of the Ghostbusters HQ, her hands shaking around a cup of coffee. She had arrived not long after sunrise, unable to remain asleep for any length of time. She found herself jolting awake constantly with a fear deep in her chest.

The others would be arriving within the hour. She stared at her laptop, she had been sitting with Google open for what felt like an eternity. Torn between finding out about Hunter or just leaving it alone. Knowing her story would perhaps only complicate matters.

She took another swig of the long cold coffee, and typed Alexander Hunter 16 into the search bar before she could talk herself out of it, she hit enter. The first result was a newspaper that Erin opened without looking any further.

And there she was a young smiling blonde, a face filled with freckles, and large warm brown eyes.

"Compas Killer Strikes Again" the headline read. Erin couldn't help but shudder.

Known to her friends as "Lexie". Top of her Class. Abducted. Murdered. Unsolved. Erin rushed through the article taking in every detail.

She didn't realise she had been holding her breath till she reached the end when she gulped it catching in her throat as she felt tears forming.

She closed down the laptop, walking over to the sink with the cup. She was desperately trying not to think but her mind was whirring.

Did this change anything? She had been abducted and murdered while she was still a child. No wonder she hadn't coped well with being a ghost, all alone and left to deal. She had died nearly 30 years ago though. Did ghosts mature? Surely at 16, she knew that she couldn't take other people's freedom like hers had been taken. She couldn't but think about their conversation, how much rage there must be under the surface.

Erin pushed aside her thoughts again, and carefully washed the cup, setting it down with a sigh. She began to prepare a pot of coffee for the others arrival. This morning was not going to be easy.

She didn't know what the others would say, she knew they would be angry at her going alone to the warehouse. She fiddled with the yellow glasses in her pocket and took them out to stare at them for a second.

A key turning in the lock made her jump and she hurriedly stuffed the glasses back in her pocket.

She lifted the coffee pot placing it on the table with mugs and milk.

Patty and Abby were too busy chatting at first to notice Erin, but both stopped short seeing her at the table.

"You're keen this morning." Abby smiled, but it quickly faded when she noticed the serious look on Erin's face.

"Oh no, what is it this time?" Patty sighed, dropping her bag, and beginning to pour herself a cup of coffee.

It was too early for these sort of serious chats to take place without the assistance of coffee.

Erin blushed and sat down as well.

"I just want to tell you first, no interruptions or getting mad." Erin tried to say as coolly as possible.

"Hmmmm." Abby muttered, "That means there is something to be mad at."

Erin shot her a warning glance, before taking a deep breath.

"Last night I went to the Warehouse."

"What?!" both Abby and Patty interrupted aghast,

Erin carefully took the glasses out her pocket placing them on the table.

"I went to get these for Kevin." She continued ignoring the outburst.

"She was there when I arrived."

"As a ghost?" Patty asked quietly.

"No, she had possessed someone else."

Abby let out a wince.

"She told me her real name, and that she wanted to come back. Help us again."

"Thank you for telling us." Abby sighed.

"That's not all. I looked her up."

Abby's face went ashen.

"She was murdered when she was 16. Her name was Alexandra Hunter, and..."

"I don't want to hear any more." Abby quickly said, getting out of her chair to pace.

Patty looked over at Abby, then to Erin.

"I take it you haven't checked the email yet?" Patty quietly said to Erin.

Erin shook her head, looking confused between the two of them.

"The mayor has put Holt...Hunter on the cities most wanted list. He's allowing us to go public today first before he has a press conference tomorrow." Abby blurted out.

Erin sank in her chair.

"What," was all she managed to mumble out.

"He wants us to bust her as soon as possible." Patty sighed.

"What do we do?" Erin gasped turning to Abby.

Abby stared at the floor, shifting back and forth.

"I don't know, Erin." she mumbled.

"Would any of you actually be able to bust her?" Patty cut through the intensity.

"No," Erin mumbled.

"I... I don't think so." Abby sighed.

"Then we keep doing our job. We don't go actively looking for her, but at the same time we make out to the Mayor we are doing what he wants, but just can't find her." Patty asserted.

Erin nodded. It was in no ways perfect but at least for the moment, it kept both the mayor and them relatively happy.

"None of us mentions anything about Hunter or Erin's rendezvous, okay?" she added looking at Abby.

Abby blushed and nodded too.

"Morning bosses." Kevin's voice boomed, making the three of them jump. He headed over to them with a beaming smile, which suddenly dropped.

"Oh boss." he gasped, picking up the glasses, which they had all forgotten were still there.

"Cheers boss, hope it wasn't too much trouble." he smiled at Erin.

Patty let out a laugh, it was so infectious that Abby then Erin couldn't help but laugh too.

For a moment they were just laughing the stress of everything that was to come and had happened gone for one blissful second.

"Why are you laughing?" Kevin asked confused, laughing anyway.

* * *

Abby stood on the roof staring out over the city. She was dressed and ready for their press conference but she didn't feel ready in the slightest. She hugged her mug of tea closer to her.

Just over three weeks ago their lives had changed. She couldn't quite believe it. In some ways, she kept expecting to wake up and it all have been a dream. Yet at the same time, it felt like things were slightly settling down to a new crazy normal.

She always hated the flashing cameras, and constant questions and noise of the press. It had become a necessary part of their job since they had become part of the Mayor's payroll. She doubted she would ever grow used to it.

Downstairs Patty sat on the edge of the bed in Hunter's old room. She hadn't been inside since everything that had happened. The room still smelt like her, a mix of fire and orange blossom.

She was looking at the photographs on the wall, she wanted to tear them to shreds. She had been trying hard to keep it together for the others, Erin was teetering on the edge of a mental breakdown and Abby, well Abby was flicking between tears and rage every minute.

Patty sighed as she got up, and made the bed. At some point maybe after the sting had worn down they would have to clean this room out, who knew how many experiments were teetering on the edge of an explosion in drawers and corners.

She wanted to get started clean, she felt that it would make it all better, scrub until it was a fresh room. Even though she knew it wouldn't make the pain they were feeling go away. She stared at a small broken glass figurine of a unicorn on the desk, she had given it to her after a bust. It had nearly taken Patty's eye out. She had squealed with delight at seeing it and pulled Patty into a hug.

"This I'm keeping forever." she had exclaimed.

Patty couldn't help but think that she truly had meant forever, as there seemed to be no time limit on ghosts.

"Are you ready?" Abby's quiet voice, still made Patty jump.

"Yeah," Patty muttered, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Want to talk about it?" Abby gently asked as Patty passed her into the hall.

"No." she sharply replied, pulling the door closed behind her, and marching off down the stairs.

Erin was already standing at the entrance to the firehouse, wringing her hands. She gave a forced smile as the other two approached.

She had gone over a million times the plan they had set out for what to tell the press but she still didn't feel prepared. The sound of the crowd outside was only making her nerves worse.

"It's time," Abby said, putting on her air of confidence and authority.

The three of them all gave each other a reassuring smile, before pulling open the doors to a series of flashing cameras. They marched forward to the podium that had been set up for them.

"We come here today with some difficult news." Abby began clearly.

"Wheres Holtzman?" a bombardment of voices replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and support means so much!


	9. Chapter 9

Abby kicked off her shoes as she collapsed onto a sofa. Patty slumped into one of the chairs at the table. Erin still stood hands shaking staring at the front doors that had just closed behind them.

They could still hear the reporters slightly.

"They'll clear out soon," Patty muttered, rubbing her head slightly.

The press conference had been rough. It was all a blur but they were all hoping they had managed to stay in control of the situation.

The reporters had been relentless, they were all dreading how they would come out looking in the press.

The potential headlines were already running through Erin's head. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she scrambled to pull it out, nearly dropping it. "'Ghost' in the machine"

It was a notification from a local newspapers twitter "'Ghost' in the machine". She locked her phone holding it to her chest, as Abby and Patty's phones began to buzz then the landline went.

Erin rushed over to the phone and yanked the cable out of the wall. Then marched over to Abby and Patty ignoring Kevin's cry of shock. She grabbed their phones, and turned them all off, dumping them in a drawer.

"Let's get a drink." Patty smiled, as Erin let out a deep sigh, as she leant against the drawers.

"I couldn't agree more." Abby nodded going and grabbing some glasses, as Patty bolted the front door.

Erin headed into Holtzman's lab and grabbed her hidden bottle of whisky from under her desk. It was no good to anyone else now.

Erin quickly poured out three shots as Abby stared at her.

Her hands were still shaking as she lifted the glass.

"Drink tonight, problems tomorrow." Erin toasted, the other two smiled and chinked glasses before downing the burning amber liquid.

They had no idea how many drinks they had had as they poured another drink, in a fort they had made between the two sofas of their living area.

They had been laughing and joking but now they had fallen into a sombre mood.

Patty sniffed, as tears began to fall despite her best efforts. She wiped her cheeks with annoyance.

"Stupid kid," Patty hiccuped.

Abby put her arm around her giving her a squeeze.

"The stupidest."

"Selfish too," Erin mumbled.

Abby and Patty stared at her.

"Do you think any of it was real?" Erin quietly asked, staring at the bottom of her glass, swirling the liquid.

"God, I hope so." Patty sighed.

"I think she really loved us," Erin added with a little sob.

"I miss dancing." Abby suddenly said.

Patty looked at her confused.

"She was always dancing, if we keep anything of her here, I want it to be that." Abby calmly said, "I want to keep this place happy, safe. I can't stand the thought of this place being a site of misery. It means too much. We've done too much."

Patty put her hand out flat, Erin slammed her hand down on top, wiping away some tears. Abby looked into their eyes, then put her hand down gently on top.

"The three of us is family. Forever not matter." Patty sniffed.

Abby and Erin nodded in agreement.

They all let go in unison, Abby let out a little laugh.

"We gonna braid each other's hair next." she chuckled through tears.

"Nah, friendship bracelets." Patty laughed.

"Just no blood oaths ya-ya sisterhood." Erin teased.

Abby smiled at her, it was good to hear her joking again.

The three of them fell asleep downstairs, not thinking about all the aches and pains sleeping on a floor would wake them up with.

Abby was the first to wake with a pounding headache. She slowly rose a wave of nausea hitting. She stumbled over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She grabbed her phone from the drawer and immediately cringed at the 36 missed calls and hundreds of emails. She looked over at Erin and Patty both still deep in sleep.

Her phone buzzed, she grabbed it and head upstairs to answer it.

"Hello?" she whispered as she headed up the stairs.

"Abigail, where have you been?" the mayors' voice growled.

Abby looked at her phone quickly to check the time. 09:47.

"We just wanted some space." she sighed, she decided to be honest.

"Well I needed to speak before my press conference in 10 minutes!" he said, trying to keep his voice low.

"I'm sorry," Abby began.

"Have you seen the news? You are all getting slatted, which means I am getting slatted! I need reassurance that you are all doing your best to capture this menace." he said getting more worked up.

Abby could hear his secretary telling him to calm down.

"It's under control," Abby said through gritted teeth.

"Good, because I want to see this ghost once it's been captured." he demanded before hanging up.

Abby wanted to throw her phone across the room.

"What's wrong?" Patty asked delicately.

Abby turned to see her standing at the bottom of the staircase. She plodded down and sat on the bottom step. Patty followed suit and she relayed the Mayor's phone call.

"How bad is it?" Patty asked.

"Let's look." Abby sighed, unlocking her phone.

Almost all of the articles blamed the Ghostbusters for not noticing a ghostly possession. "If these so called professionals can't recognise a possession, then who can? Why are we funding these amateurs with hard earned tax payer money."

Abby read aloud quietly to Patty.

Patty tutted and rolled her eyes.

"They have a point," Abby muttered.

"No, we have worked our butts off protecting this city." Patty retorted.

Abby half heartedly nodded.

"I suppose we should get some coffee on and wake Sleeping Beauty," Abby said, getting up slowly.

"No, let her rest," Patty said gently, putting her hand on her arm.

"Should we call her?"

"I think we should leave it up to her if she wants to contact us." Patty sighed, wincing slightly as she stood up.

"I want to watch this damn interview back."

Abby moaned. "I suppose if we have too."

"I'm called we turned off last night." Patty smiled as they headed into the kitchen.

"Me too. Now we just have the problems tomorrow bit to do." Abby smiled.

"Advil!" Erin's voice groaned as she staggered into the kitchen, a blanket wrapped around her.

"So much for Sleeping Beauty." Patty smiled at Abby.


	10. Chapter 10

The days that had followed the press conference had been rough. There had been no phone calls about busts, only reporters and angry people wanting to question and yell at them.

The mayor in his own press conference and promised stricter controls and monitoring of the ghostbusters.

They were still coming in every day though to at least try and keep a sense of normalcy.

Patty sat reading the same sentence for about the sixteenth time. She couldn’t concentrate it had been nearly two weeks of doing nothing.

A bunch of the mayor’s goonies had come after his press conference to poke around, they removed a few dodgy looking experiments that clearly had never been completed. They had mainly come for show informing the press beforehand so they could get a good shot of them removing things from the firehouse.

Erin was sitting taking inventory to try and distract herself from the boredom, she sat up, stretching her back with a crack.

Rotating her neck her eyes rested on the staircase up to Hunter’s room.

Patty caught her looking having given up with her book for the moment.

“Is it time?” Patty asked quietly.

Erin cast her eyes down again, staring at her dusty hands.

“I still don’t think I can face going in there,” Erin mumbled, she felt ashamed of her feelings.

“Don’t worry.” Patty sighed, “I feel it too.”

“Right!” Abby boomed, making both of them jump.

“A little warning first,” Patty shouted, throwing a cushion at Abby, that she easily caught and tossed back at her.

“Enough time sitting on our asses, it’s time to get back to it.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, we have no clients,” Erin replied dejectedly.

Abby continued marching to the jumpsuits, she stopped to pause and look at Holtzmann’s name before pulling down Erin’s jumpsuit and throwing it over to her.

“We do now.” She informed them, throwing Patty hers as well.

“Our phone is disconnected,” Erin argued, getting up, and starting to head to the closet.

Patty gave Abby a sympathetic smile, but she too wasn’t in the mood to get all dressed up for nothing or a training exercise.

“This is the 21st century, I do have a mobile.” Abby scoffed, pulling Erin gently by the arm away from the closet.

“If it was the mayor I don’t care if he is being pursued by a ghost rhino,” Erin grumbled.

“It wasn’t the mayor.”

Erin raised her eyebrows at Abby. She had been trying hard to not argue with Abby. However, being cooped up in a building for two weeks together meant everyone’s’ emotions were testy.

“What’s the bust?” Patty asked, getting up from the sofa slowly as her legs seized.

“Little old lady’s house, the ghost is pretty tame.” Abby tried to tempt them.

Erin and Patty looked at each other and couldn’t help but smile.

“I mean it is our job.” Patty smiled.

“If I get slimed it’s on you.” Erin sighed.

Erin headed to the bathroom. Patty watched Abby stare after her.

“It’s okay, things will start to settle soon.” Patty comforted Abby, putting her arm around her and giving her a squeeze.

Abby nodded, sniffing slightly. “Let’s get ready.”

 

       *              *               *

 

They pulled up outside a rundown apartment block. A group of kids were playing outside but immediately stopped when they saw them.

“Where’s the ghost girl?” one of them called as they pulled on their packs.

“This building was the base for a local crime gang in the 1980s. Killed a lot of people.” Patty explained, ignoring the kids’ taunts.

Abby headed over to the buzzer.

“Make sure this one doesn’t get away.” A kid shouted as Abby pressed the button.

“Hello.” A quiet female voice answered.

“Hello, it’s the GhostBusters.”

“Of course,” she replied, the buzzer sounded, and the three of them headed inside.

Patty looked sceptically at the old elevator. “What floor she on?”

“Sixteenth,” Abby said.

“Uh, I guess this creepy ass lift will have to do.” Patty sighed, pressing the button.

The elevator juddered into life, screeching all the way down.

It was an intense, quiet ride up listening to the screeching of the lift.

Patty let out a deep sigh of relief as they stepped out onto the sixteenth floor.

Then she looked around the hallway.

The hallway was dark the lights flickering, the walls had green slime dripping down them.

“Actually, maybe the lift was better,” Patty mumbled.

“A nice tame ghost huh?” Erin asked, staring around.

Abby didn’t reply and headed towards the door. Just as her hand went up to knock the door flew open. Standing smiling broadly was an old woman in a faded floral dress.

Abby jumped back, “Hello.”

“Hello.” She replied, tilting her head to the side.

“Is she?” Patty whispered to Erin.

“I don’t know.”

“Come in.” the lady smiled, eyeing Abby up and down.

Abby involuntarily shivered, she looked back to the others who nodded and followed her inside.

Patty turned as the door shut behind her, the old lady still smiling, she moved past them. Patty looked around the small dank apartment. Its smell made her feel nauseous. There were stains of ectoplasm all over the walls.

Patty gulped.

“Where have you seen the ghost?” Erin stammered.

The woman’s smile dropped.

“It is in the walls, it whispers to me.” She said in a sing-song voice.

“Get out,” Patty shouted, turning her proton wand on the woman.

The woman let out a laugh.

“Oh Patricia,” she smiled, then her eyes rolled back and her body fell to the floor, a large winged beast rising from her.

“Oh shit” Abby gasped, pulling out her wand and firing at the ghost that leapt out of the way.

The apartment being so small worked in their favour as Patty pretty quickly was able to hit the ghost and begin to pull to towards them.

Erin dropped the trap, she grabbed the switch.

“Ready, Patty?” she called.

“Yea…” Patty began to reply, as her proton sputtered then died.

“What the…” Erin began as the ghost sent Patty flying back into the wall.

It’s laughter echoing through the apartment.

“You cannot stop us. We are everywhere.”

Abby began firing at it, dragging it towards to the trap.

“We will rise. We will crush you.”

Abby could feel the power fading as she got it close.

“You are all doomed.” It screamed as the trap shut around it, as Abby’s equipment too spluttered out.

Erin rushed over to Patty followed quickly by Abby.

“You okay?” Erin worried.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Patty said touching her head, taking deep breaths.

Abby moved away to the old woman who was starting to stir.

“Are you okay?” Abby asked.

The woman was shaking, unable to speak.

“Call an ambulance,” Abby called over to Erin.

Erin grabbed her phone rushing to make the phone call.

“Is it fixable?” Patty asked quietly.

“She’ll be okay. She’s just in shock.”

“I meant the equipment.”

“Oh.” Abby went quiet. “I don’t know.”


	11. Chapter 11

Erin, Abby and Patty stood staring at the faulty proton packs lying on the bench. They had left quickly after the ambulance had arrived as a few paparazzi and press had begun to appear. None of them had felt like defending themselves today.

All of them were so drained after the bust, more than usual. Busts were never easy but the worry of the faulty equipment was eating away at all of them. They had immediately sealed away the ghost and headed to the lab. None of them felt they could relax until this was sorted.

“Did she show you how to make them?” Patty finally asked the two of them.

“I mean…sort of…” Abby mumbled.

“What you mean by that?” Patty sighed.

“I know the theory, but she followed her gut, these are not by the book in any way.” Erin explained, going to sit down on a stool, arms folded.

“We could piece together something but it would be nowhere near the same.”  Abby sighed, too sitting down.

Patty sunk down as well.

The three of them sat quietly, the air filled with the intensity of their thoughts. Abby wondered if they could contact the mayor and get a replacement, they’d never be the same but it could be a start. At the same time, she knew the others would never trust someone the mayor brought in. She also knew that Jillian would not be coming back.

 Erin hated herself for immediately thinking perhaps they could track down Hunter make her tell them her secrets, maybe even capture her in a ghost trap, keep her contained but still part of them. She knew in her heart she couldn’t hurt her, keep her trapped despite knowing that’s what she had done to Jillian. She also knew they could never trust her, but she’d get to see her. Maybe it could be rehabilitative, if that was even possible with ghosts.

All Patty could think was how much she would miss them all if this fell apart, these weirdos had become her family and no matter how they tried things would never be the same if this fell apart. They would all drift into different jobs, different lives.

“Is this it?” Patty asked quietly.

“No.” Abby responded immediately. “As long as we all still want to be here?” She looked around, catching Erin’s eyes cast down at the floor.

“Erin?” Patty asked, noticing her lack of eye contact too.

“Honestly I don’t know if we can do it without her.” Erin quietly said, “I get that she lied to us, that she is a bad person, but…. I can’t forget how she made all this possible.”

The three of them stayed silent for a moment.

“If we can’t make this work, we are failing hundreds of people.” Abby suddenly angrily said. “I’m not willing to believe that this can’t be done without a dead teenage girl.”

“I’m with Abby.” Patty agreed. “We’ve come too far, as harsh as it sounds, as much as she meant to us, this is bigger than one person.”

Erin rubbed her temple gently.

“No matter how difficult it is, I’m in for the long run.” Abby said, putting her hand out.

Patty put her hand down on hers, “I’m in.”

The two looked at Erin. She glanced between them tears in her eyes. She couldn’t help but feel scared, she wasn’t one for taking gambles. Everything she knew had collapsed around her, diving back into this world, this work felt like a massive risk.

She looked into Patty and Abby’s eyes. They were her family. She knew this was bigger than any of them. She couldn’t lose them, as scary as continuing was, losing these two was scarier still.

“I’m in.” Erin nodded, steeling herself, she too put her hand down.

Abby let out a laugh, as the three grown women had their hands together like a bunch of kids.

“What are we starting a secret girls club?” Patty laughed too.

The three pulled their hands apart.

“I’ll start on the proton packs tomorrow.” Erin smiled.

“And I’ll start on ordering dinner.” Patty smiled, jumping up.

Erin stared at the floor, she could feel Abby watching her.

She didn’t know if this was right, if she could keep going. Part of her wondered if it was best to just go and find Hunter, bust her get it over with, but she knew she would never be able to. She couldn’t. A doubt was creeping into her thought, that Patty and Abby would be able to, might even want to.

“What are you thinking?” Abby asked quietly, wringing her hands in her lap.

Erin smiled a weary smile. “I’m just tired Abby.”  She gently rubbed her head, tears threatening to spring.

“We all are.” Abby sighed.

Things weren’t as fun as they used to be, it had almost been a game after their defeat of Rowan. They laughed, joked and the catching ghosts didn’t feel as dangerous as it once had. Abby hadn’t realized how perfect everything truly was. She supposed that was why people only saw things as a golden era after it ended. Things weren’t ever going to be the same, she knew that things had been polluted and no amount of cleansing could ever take it back.

Being a ghostbuster had taken its strain on all of them, their bodies ached but they had ignored the aches and pains. Now though the real cost the emotional one was what was crushing them. Their work was invaluable, someone had to keep the city safe.

“Maye it’s time to start training the next generation?” Abby asked suddenly.

“What?” Patty interrupted the two of them.

“If we are bringing in someone new anyway, why not bring in a group of…interns. Train them, we can’t do this forever. It might help take the strain off.” Abby rapidly.

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Erin asked, Abby couldn’t tell if she sounded angry or heartbroken.

“I just thought of it the now.” Abby sheepishly admitted.

“I think….” Erin paused, mulling over her words. “We should do it.”

“Yeah, it’s a good idea. I mean my back ain’t going to carry that pack around forever.” Patty nodded, sitting down beside them.

“We probably won’t be able to get them right away, I think we need to bolster our reputation first.” Abby added, looking between the two of them.

Erin smiled at Abby reassuringly.

“I think this is for the best, we aren’t stopping but we are making plans for the future, taking the pressure off.”

A loud knock at the door startled the three of them.

“That was quick.” Abby laughed, “I take it you didn’t order from Benny?”

“I’ll get the plates.” Erin jumped up, as Patty headed to the door smiling.

“I’m telling you, you should give Benny chance.” Patty teased as she opened the door, as she turned her smile fell.

Standing in the doorway with two suitcases and a bag slung over her shoulder was Jillian Holtzmann. She was wearing a tight pair of light jeans and a long-sleeved olive t-shirt. Her make-up was perfectly done, her hair straightened.

“Hi,” she smiled nervously. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, of course not come in.” Patty garbled.

“Guys, we have company.” She called, as she pulled the door open and picked up one of Jillian’s suitcases.

Abby and Erin stared for a second before quickly shaking themselves into action.

“How are you?” Abby gushed, coming forward.

Jillian blushed, “I’m good.”

She caught Erin and Abby’s stares at her suitcases.

“Oh yeah, the Mercado have a limit on how long guests can stay.”

Erin’s brow crinkled, she had never thought about it before but then again, she had never stayed in a hotel for any length of time.

“Do you have somewhere to stay?” Patty asked.

Jillian cast her eyes down, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

“I was wondering if I could stay here a while?” she quietly asked.

“Of course, sweetie.” Patty smiled, putting an arm around her.

Erin forced a smile, “Yeah, of course.”

Abby gave a quick smile and a nod.

“I’ll help you take your stuff upstairs.” Erin smiled, taking the suitcase from Patty. The two of them heading up the stairs to Hunters old room.

Patty looked at Abby both staying silent until they were out of ear reach.

“What you thinking?” Patty whispered.

“I don’t know. I didn’t expect to see her again. Maybe I’m just overreacting but it seems odd.”

“I agree it’s odd, we haven’t heard from her in over a month, but we just need to sit down and talk with her.” Patty replied in a hushed tone.

“Hmm.” Abby replied. “You’re right, I’m just being silly. We owe her the benefit of the doubt after all she’s been through.”

Patty smiled, “Yep that’s you, the leader of the nut house.”

Abby gave her a scowl then laughed.

“We can all talk about this tomorrow. Tonight, I want a bottle of wine and too relax.”

“You better be pouring us a glass.” Erin smiled, as her and Jillian came down the stairs.

Abby couldn’t help but worry that Erin was getting closer to Jillian to fill the gap Hunter had left. She worried Erin wouldn’t be able to separate the two of them in her head anymore. Abby scolded herself, Erin was a grown woman she wasn’t a child needing protection.

“Of course, and they’ll be plenty of dinner for all of us.” Abby smiled.

The four of them sat down each with a glass of red wine.

“How have you been?” Patty eventually asked.

Jillian nodded, clenching her jaw.

“Honestly, it’s not been easy.”

Erin gently put her hand on Jillian’s for comfort. Abby couldn’t help but stare.

“But I’m doing better.” Jillian smiled at Erin, then looked to the others.

“That’s why I came back here.”


	12. Chapter 12

Jillian stood at the desk in the lab, glaring at the paperwork strewn across it. She turned and began to inspect the different instruments spread out throughout the laboratory.

“I think I can help you.” Jillian finally murmured.

Erin smiled, and grasped Jillian’s hand in delight without thinking, before quickly letting go. Jillian’s face blushed, and she quickly turned back to the lab.

“If you are sure, we would love to welcome you to the team.” Abby forced a slightly awkward smile.

By the time Jillian turned to smile back though she had made the smile more genuine.

Abby had felt a twisting in her stomach that something was wrong, but she pushed it aside. She should be happy that Jillian was getting her life back, that she may be able to help them fix their proton packs. She had to try, so she smiled and embraced Jillian.

Erin beamed with happiness seeing the two of them hug. She knew that the path they were all heading down was not going to be easy but it felt right. Jillian was what they all needed, well at least what she needed. It would make things better, the memories of the horridness from before would fade replaced with new ones, better ones that weren’t tainted.

“Thank you, Abby.” Jillian said as she pulled back, looking between the three of them, “Thank you, all of you, I know this can’t be easy, but I just feel here is where I need to be the now. I will work hard.”

“We can discuss all of that in the morning.” Abby smiled.

“Tonight, we should get to know each other, celebrate.” Erin chimed in smiling, taking Jillian’s hand, they smiled at each other.

Patty cleared her throat, “I’ll go get some glasses.”

“I’ll give you a hand,” Erin said, following Patty downstairs to the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Erin whispered, once they were far enough away from the others.

“What you mean?” Patty huffed.

“You’ve barely said a word.”

Patty sighed, opening the cabinet, and placing the glasses onto the table.

“Patty!” Erin demanded, touching her hand to make her stop and look.

“It doesn’t feel right Erin.” Patty shrugged, pulling her hand away, and wandering over to the windows overlooking the street.

“The way you are with her, you act like your best friends but you don’t know her. I don’t think being here is what is best for her, for us, for you.” Patty emphasized the last word.

“What are you talking about?” Erin hissed quietly.

“I think it will blur things for you, you want Holtz…Hunter back and your using Jillian as a replacement, instead of dealing you are just transferring your feelings onto her.”

Erin turned away face filled with anger.

“I’m not an idiot Patty. I can separate them in my head.”

“Hunny, I know you’re not an idiot, but I know how you felt about her. How the two of you were.” Patty gently prompted.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Erin said barely above a whisper.

“Erin,” Patty began.

“No! Don’t! I am more than capable of separating my feelings. I’ve been doing it all my life. I am being kind to her because it’s what is right. I am going to be there for her as long as she needs. Now I am going to take this bottle upstairs and welcome our new team member.” Erin turned on her heel, grabbing the bottle and putting on a tray with the glasses, she took a deep breath to steady herself before heading upstairs.

Patty stayed looking out the window, watching the passers-by as the sun began to set. She felt guilty for her words to Erin but she felt she had to speak to her. Outside her eyes rested on a young woman starring up at the firehouse. Patty froze as their eyes met. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun, and she wore a slightly baggy outdated suit. She winked at Patty before turning away and walking down the street.

Patty couldn’t help but think she looked more like someone pretending to be Holtzmann than what Holtzmann had actually been like. Hunter, she mentally corrected herself. She wondered if this meant that she was becoming more unhinged, that could only mean bad things were ahead for all of them.

 

    *         *         *

 

Patty arrived the next morning with Abby to the sound of music blaring from upstairs, the sunlight streaming in the large windows filled with dust particles.

“Morning?” Abby called.

Jillian’s smiling face appeared over the banister, her hair pulled into a braid. “Good morning.” She called.

Abby turned to Patty raising her eyebrows. She took a long sip of her coffee.

“Shall we go investigate?” Patty smiled.

The two of them headed up the stair case to the bedroom on the landing. All of the bedding had been striped, the window was wide open, and black bin bags sat half full.

“I thought I’d come in early and get started.” Jillian smiled at the two of them as they stood staring in the doorway.

Last night they had all agreed it made sense for Jillian to move into the room until she found or wanted a new place to stay.

“I got you a coffee, just plain with milk, there is sugar downstairs, wasn’t sure what you’d want.” Patty garbled slightly, handing over the cup.

Jillian smiled, “I’m sure there are all sorts of coffee now, I don’t know about.”

She took a deep sip and smiled.

“That’s good, always need a strong coffee the morning after alcohol.”

Abby laughed, “If only that’s all Erin required, one drink and she’s a zombie the next morning.”

“Now that’s not fair.” Erin gasped, pretending to be deeply hurt.

Jillian giggled. Patty and Abby turned to see her coming up the stairs.

“What’s going on?” she asked, but before they could answer she looked into the room at for a flicker of a second her face filled with heartbreak, before turning into a smile.

“It’s time this room got a spring clean.” Erin smiled.

Abby and Patty both relaxed as Erin wandered into the room.

“Are you wanting these?” Jillian asked, reaching over to grab photos from the otherwise clear desk.

Erin flicked through them quickly, “No.” she said quickly dropping them into one of the rubbish bags.

“What are your plans for the room?” Abby asked to disperse the awkward silence that settled as Erin dropped the photos.

“I think I’ll repaint, just white, and continuing scrubbing the place.” Jillian explained, looking around.

“I’m sure it will seem like brand new in no time.” Patty smiled, “Now I’m going to get some breakfast.”

“Wait is this yours?” Erin gasped snatching up the yearbook on the bed as Patty and Abby left the room.

Jillian blushed. “Yeah, it’s so embarrassing.”

“Let me see.”

“I’ll show you if you show me.” Jillian replied, then clapped her hand to her mouth, her cheeks flushing red. “I meant show me a picture of you as a kid, sorry.”

Jillian gently touched Erin’s hand, Erin pulled her hand away to pick up the book.

“It’s okay.” She said, a tremor in her voice, but forced a smile.

She didn’t want to make Jillian feel in anyway awkward. It shouldn’t have affected her, but those words were just the sort of flirty thing Hunter would have said.

She began to flick through the pages of faces and groups looking for Jillian.

“Uh huh!” she brandished open the page to a young fresh-faced Jillian Holtzmann, it was a group photo, she was hugging a friend tightly, beaming, holding up a science prize.

“What did you win?” Erin asked.

For a moment Jillian looked flustered, she pulled the book towards her, reading the description.

“It was a science fair, me and my friend won first place.” She went to close the book, but Erin stopped her.

“No, I want to see your yearbook picture.”

“Why? Cause you know it’ll be terrible?” Jillian teased back.

Erin gave her a cheeky smile then quickly turned through the pages, until she stopped at the photo of Jillian Holtzmann.

Erin smiled at her quote.

“We must have perseverance and above all confidence in ourselves. We must believe that we are gifted for something and that this thing must be attained.” — Marie Curie

Then studied the photo. She was smiling cheekily, her hair messy with a hairband plonked on top as if someone had attacked her with a hairbrush just moments prior. Her T-shirt was a mess of paint, oil and various stains.

Jillian pulled the book away, closing it as she does. She turned and dropped them into the bin bag beside her.

“Shall we get breakfast?” she asked. Erin couldn’t help but think she just wanted to get away from the yearbook and discussions of her past.

It made her think of the photo Abby had found, of Jillian’s family, what had happened, where they were now.

“Yeah, I’ll help you finish up here after.” Erin nodded, the room suddenly felt filled with an awkward tension. Erin rose from the bed, heading to the door.

“Erin.” Jillian suddenly said.

“Yes, Jillian?” she said turning back, she hated herself for how her heartbeat quickened, as she looked into those piercing blue eyes.

“Thank you for being so kind and warm to me. I hope soon we shall be friends.”

“I have no doubt we will be.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to update this way sooner than I did, I had half of it sitting for ages but me and my fiancee got a kitten! So been way to busy playing with her. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and Holidays.

Abby stood nursing her cup of coffee looking out over the lab. Yesterday, Jillian had stripped down the bedroom, it now sparkled, not an inch had been left uncleaned. It was a bright white, with flowers on the windowsill, and a neat tidy desk.

Abby had shown her around the lab in the evening and she had tutted her way around. Muttering about the dust and lack of safety lights. I had taken everything within Abby to not snap at her derision of their workplace. Erin had nodded along to all her plans, and Patty well Patty had gone home early.

Jillian had headed to bed with grand plans for the next day. Abby was first up as always. The only times she had ever had early morning company was when Hunter hadn’t gone to bed yet.

Abby sighed, she had been caring for the lab and although it was on the outside a tip, it had an order in her mind.  The whirs of the containment units and odd buzzing sound the storage unit made, and the singe marks across almost every surface, were all part of the charms of the lab.

She knew that tidying it up would mean both her and Jillian could have a workstation, but Abby still felt that little gnawing feeling inside her, that this was theirs, not Jillian’s. Abby hated herself for feeling a resentment towards Jillian but it didn’t stop them rising like acid. Her being here just reminded her of everything that had happened, all the negativity.

“Mornin.” A grumpy Patty mumbled as she walked through the door.

“Not a good one I see?” Abby smiled, indicating to the coffee pot.

“Hmm,” Patty grumbled, pouring herself a large cup.

Abby came and stood beside her. Patty took a long gulp.

As she lowered the cup her eyes met Abby’s.

“What?”

“What’s wrong, Patty?” Abby queried. “I know you are not the greatest morning person, but I know when it’s more than a lack of caffeine.”

Patty swirled the liquid in her cup. She didn’t know where to begin. There were her concerns about Erin and her feelings. Her concerns about seeing who she thought was Hunter on the street, and then there was Jillian herself. Where could she even begin on that front.

She didn’t think Jillian being her was good for anyone. It complicated things, kept the wound fresh, all of them needed to begin to heal.

“Patty.” Abby gently prompted, pulling her from her thoughts.

“I don’t know Abby, there’s so much. I think,” Patty paused, unsure of how to say this.

“What? You can tell me anything?”

“I think I need some time away.” Patty quietly said.

Abby stared at her blankly. It felt like Patty was abandoning them. She knew that was melodramatic but Patty had been her rock. She couldn’t lean on Erin.

“I just need time to process, set things right in my head, get out of this place for a few days.” Patty continued.

Abby nodded, turning away for Patty. Patty shifted awkwardly, she could see Abby wasn’t happy, she needed to give her time.

Abby took a deep steadying breath and turned back to her.

“I understand. In all honesty, I wish I could leave for a while.” Abby sighed.

“Thank you for understanding.” Patty smiled, pulling Abby into a tight hug.

Abby tried hard to keep herself from crying.

“You need to take time too hun.” Patty quietly said as they pulled apart.

Abby chuckled “Like that’s ever going to happen.”

Patty smiled, then looked over at the lab, her smile dropping.

“It’ll be completely different won’t it?”

Abby followed her gaze over to the lab, feeling a shiver pass through her.

“I guess it will. But it’ll still be ours.” Patty put her arm around Abby giving her a squeeze, before going to place her cup in the sink.

“I’ll head after Erin gets here.”

“Maybe..” Abby paused thinking of how best to phrase this. She knew Erin had been pissed at Patty last night. She didn’t want to interfere she knew this was between them. However, she also knew Erin. Erin wouldn’t take Patty leaving well in any way shape or form.

“You think you should be the one to talk to her?” Patty prompted. She knew Erin was pissed at her, that to her right now, her leaving would just be Patty not understanding, being selfish. Patty felt selfish but she knew she couldn’t be here right now, she’d snap. That wouldn’t be helpful for any of them.

Upstairs a floorboard creaked. Patty turned sheepishly to Abby. Abby gave her a small forced smile.

“It’s okay.” She said, pulling Patty into another hug, she whispered, “But stay in touch.”

“I’ll be back in a couple a days.” Patty nodded, releasing Abby, and heading to grab her bag.

With one last quick smile back to Abby, Patty was gone. Abby closed her eyes for a moment taking in the silence.

“Morning.” Jillian’s voice floated across to her.

Abby opened her eyes and slowly turned to look at her with a smile. She stood on the last step as if waiting for permission to approach. Her hair was washed and straightened, her make-up a light covering. She must have been awake for a while Abby thought, no more quiet, alone mornings for me.

“Good Morning.” Abby forced herself into a cheery disposition. “You wanting some breakfast?”

“Sure, what is there?” Jillian smiled, heading into the kitchen.

“Toast, Cereal, help yourself to whatever, we have a food kitty if you want to put in, or you can bring whatever you want.” Abby quickly garbled, pouring herself another coffee.

Jillian poured herself a glass of orange juice, looking around as she came to sit beside Abby. The two sat in an immediately awkward silence.

“Is no one else here yet?” she asked curiously.

“Nope, Erin rises early as well but she likes to come in closer to lunchtime. And there’s no telling when Kevin will arrive.” Abby explained.

“Hmmm,” Jillian said taking a sip of her juice. “I just thought I heard voices is all.”

“Oh.” Abby faked surprise. Then saw Jillian’s eyes narrow just for the briefest second, she knew she was lying. Abby felt that cold feeling again that maybe Jillian had been listening the whole time to her and Patty’s conversation.

“Oh yes, actually Patty did pop in this morning, she has a few days leave to take and had left her book here.” Abby coolly explained, maintaining eye contact with Jillian.

Jillian broke the eye contact first and gave a nod.

“I guess I’ll get started in the lab then, don’t want to keep you from your work,” Jillian said Abby couldn’t help but feel there was an anger in her tone but so subtle. Jillian was up taking the toast she had made with her before Abby could respond.

Abby watched her as she neatly nibbled at her breakfast and set about cleaning. She was trying so hard to push her uncertainties to the side but it wasn’t working especially when she knew Patty felt the same.

Jillian suddenly stopped and turned to Abby.

“Are you busy?” it came out as rather accusatory for Abby’s liking causing her to blush. She was worried Jillian was angry at her staring.

“No, I’m all caught up on paperwork,” Abby mumbled.

Jillian beamed, “Would you mind giving me a hand? We could blast some music? I always find that helps in a clean.”

Her voice was now sunshiny. Abby couldn’t help but feel it was fake, but she put on her best smile.

“I’d love to help, we can catch get to know each other.”

For a second Jillian’s smile faltered, but then it was back so quickly Abby wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t of been looking for it.

“Perfect. You got a speaker?”

Erin wandered into the firehouse her head in the clouds, she was going over in her head the arguments put forth in an article in a paper she had read before leaving the house this morning. She gave a quick smile to Kevin as she entered and headed up to the lab, ready to begin a debate with Abby.

It wasn’t until she was nearly there that she heard the music and laughter echoing throughout the building. At the top of the staircase, she paused as she looked out to see Abby and Jillian on the floor of the lab chatting away.

She couldn’t believe how happy and relaxed Abby appeared. The two of them were surrounded by rubbish bags and covered in dust and grime.

“Good afternoon.” Erin chimed in.

“Ah Dr Gilbert, I am glad you are able to attend our lab picnic.” Jillian giggled slightly as she finished.

Erin raised an eyebrow, she quickly dropped her bag and jacket in the kitchen and headed back to them. There was an old worn blanket down on the floor which had a plate of sandwiches, there was also crisps and cakes strewn across.

Erin smiled and came to sit down with them.

“What’s all this?” Erin asked looking at Abby.

“It’s good to have a little fun every now and then.” Abby smiled, her eyes downcast. She picked up a glass of juice and handed it to Erin, whispering as she did so, “No I told you sos.”

Erin couldn’t help but smile, casting Abby a look that screamed I told you so!

“Where’s Patty?” Erin smiled, turning between the two of them.

“She had a few days holiday to take. Isn’t that right Abby?” Jillian smiled, turning to look at Abby.

Abby couldn’t help but gulp as Jillian’s piercing eyes stared at her.

“Yes, it is,” Abby said a little more firmly than she intended.

Erin’s face hardened. “Oh okay, well I hope she has a nice time.”

Jillian gently touched Erin’s hand.

“What’s your favourite song?” Jillian smiled at her, making Erin’s anger melt away immediately.

 

*            *           *

 

Patty sat at a bar downing her second drink. She had gone room and tried to read but had just ended up reading the same paragraph multiple times. She had flicked through channels, then started and stopped watching a dozen programmes on Netflix. Eventually, she had to leave her place. She had considered calling her friends and trying to rally them for a night out, but in truth, she didn’t want to chat away pretending things were okay.

So eventually she had grabbed her jacket and just began walking until she stopped at a bar nearly an hour walk away from where she lived.

“Penny for your thoughts?” a young woman smiled across the bar, whilst trying a glass.

Patty shook her head, barely even looking up. “I’m fine thanks.”

“Come on, I’d rather talk to you than those dogs over there.” The woman persisted, nodding over to a group of men at the end of the bar.

Patty looked down at the men then back to look at the woman properly for the first time.

“Hunter.” She said with a deep sigh.

Her face fell. “I think you have….”

“Don’t play with me, I’m too tired.” Patty interrupted.

“You walked into my workplace, seems you’re the one playing with me.” She snapped back.

Patty grabbed her wrist across the bar, pulling her close.

“What’s to stop me dragging you to the firehouse right now?” Patty hissed.

All Patty had wanted was a few quiet days now here she was dealing with the main cause of her stress.

“Patty please.” She begged, trying to pull her wrist away.

“I need you to tell me something, could you hear her, when you possessed her? Could you hear her asking for mercy?”

Hunter’s face drained of colour. “At the beginning, but she faded over time.”

Patty let go of her wrist, Hunter pulled it to herself rubbing it.

“Then why should we show you any mercy?”

Hunter’s eyes filled with tears. Her hands were visibly shaking.

“I didn’t mean for it to go so far.” She started to explain. “I was a kid, I was angry. I wanted to make him suffer. Then I couldn’t let go, I didn’t want to go back.”  

Patty sighed, “It doesn’t change what you did.”

“I know, but we were friends, you know me.” Hunter gasped, trying to take Patty’s hand across the bar, but she pulled away.

“Those memories don’t matter anymore. They are all polluted now. The photos, the unicorn, all of your room is striped.” Patty growled.

For a moment Hunter’s face flickered in confusion at the mention of the unicorn but quickly morphed into sadness.

Patty tutted she didn’t even remember that moment, all of this was a ploy to get them to sympathise with her.

“Don’t contact us again. If I see you again anywhere. I will drag you back to the HQ and we will find a way to get you out of her.”

Hunter’s face twisted into a cruel smile.

“I’d like to see you all try. You are no better than me, none of you have the stomach to hurt me. The Mayor told you to hunt me down but you are all just letting me wonder free unchecked. I could be doing anything. I could be….” Hunter was cut short by Patty slapping her hard across the face.

The whole bar fell silent around them.

Hunter chuckled, “I suggest you leave now.”

 Patty grabbed her bag and started towards the door.

“Give them all my best.” Hunter called after her.

Patty rushed out, shaking all over. She had lost it. Allowed Hunter to get to her. She cursed silently as she started to walk away. She had to tell the others, and she couldn’t wait a few days.

Patty sighed, pulling out her phone she dialled a taxi.


	14. Chapter 14

Jillian Holtzmann stood completely still by the large window at the rear of the lab. She had her eyes closed and headphones on but no music playing.

She took deep calming breathes for a few moments before opening her eyes, and staring out over New York sprawling in front of her.

Her whole body felt raw and tense, probably from the stress, she scolded herself.

No one else had arrived yet, Abby had texted 10 minutes ago saying she was just going to pick up breakfast supplies.

Erin, well Erin was asleep on the couch, snoring gently.

Jillian couldn’t but help smile at the thought of Abby arriving to see her still here, how flustered she knew Erin would be.

It was tiering to keep up this positive, happy attitude all the time, but she had to. She knew there was no way she’d have this job if she didn’t.

She wondered if Patty would actually return to the firehouse, or if that’s the last she’d see of the historian.

Jillian stretched and pulled the headphones off, allowing the constant buzz of the lab to fill her head again. She wrapped the cord around them and put them away neatly in a drawer.

She had woken early to tinker with a few of the pieces of equipment, but after her late-night chats with Erin, she was feeling exhausted already.

She sighed, and pounded up the stairs to her room two at a time. She needed to change, wash her face and hands of grime before the others arrived.

It wasn’t like she had imagined it would be here. She had been very surprised at the three of them just welcoming her in, she supposed it was probably just guilt. She hoped that soon she would be busting ghosts.

She was halfway through washing her face, when a timid knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

“Come in.” she called, turning off the faucet, as she wiped away the remainder of the wash.

Erin stood in the doorway, nervously dressed in a hoodie and jeans, she always had in the firehouse in case of slime emergencies, or staying overnight.

Erin froze as she saw Jillian in the ensuite attached to the room. She had forgotten there was a bathroom attached. Hunter had always used the one downstairs, probably because the door had been blocked by boxes of files and blueprints.

Jillian stood there in her waisted jeans, a lacey white bra and nothing else. A white blouse was laid out on the bed waiting.

“I’ll come back.” Erin murmured, turning quickly.

“It’s okay.” Jillian smiled, coming through into the bedroom, and picking up the shirt.

She slowly began to button it up, causing a lump in Erin’s throat she just couldn’t seem to swallow.

“What’s up?” Jillian asked, as she finished buttoning up.

“I was wondering if I could borrow a shirt for the day?” Erin mumbled, fiddling with the edge of her hoodie.

Jillian’s eyes lit up for a second, then returned to their neutral smile.

“You don’t want Abby to know you spent the night?”

Erin flushed scarlet immediately, how could she see so completely through her. She gave a quick nod.

“It’s okay, I’ll just pop home.” She turned away again.

Jillian’s soft hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back. Erin flushed even more not making eye contact with her piercing blue eyes until the awkwardness began too much.

Jillian smiled as Erin made eye contact, her face softening.

“I don’t mind, you pick whatever you want.” Jillian gently said, letting go of Erin’s wrists.

Erin smiled back, her face returning to a natural colour. “Thanks.”

Jillian plopped herself down on the edge of her neatly made bed, pretending to look at her nail bed, as Erin headed to the wardrobe.

“I’m really glad about our talk last night.” Jillian said.

“Me too, I know it’s been under difficult and odd circumstances, but I’m really glad that I am able to get to know you.” Erin replied, picking a moss green shirt.

“You have been so wonderfully kind to me.” Jillian continued, downstairs she heard a door opening, but continued on. “It really means a lot to have you as a friend Erin.”

Erin smiled, pulling off the hoodie, as it came over her head she nearly jumped to find Jillian standing in front of her. She held the hoodie in front of her, shielding her bareness.

“I just feel so close to you, more than the others. I just know that we are always going to be friends.” Jillian smiled.

Erin felt squirmy all over, with Jillian practically touching her as she stood there in nothing but a hoodie between her skin and her.

“Thank you, Jillian. I am glad you already feel so at home.” Erin awkwardly replied.

“That top will be beautiful on you.” Jillian smiled.

Erin could barely think with all the blood rushing through her head. She had to be misreading all this. It was all so wrong. Heaven knows she had had the biggest crush on Hunter, but nothing had ever happened, she was so thankful for that now. She had no idea whether these feelings rising in her were just feelings left over from Hunter or not. She barely knew Jillian.

“Jillian, I…” Erin began, but at that moment the door opened to reveal a smiling Abby, with coffee and pastries, whose face immediately fell to see the two of them standing there.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” Abby immediately burbled out, turning and closing the door behind her.

Abby stood for a second her back against the door taking deep breathes and allowing her heart rate to calm. She too had thought Patty had perhaps been overthinking Erin’s reaction to Jillian, but Patty’s fears it turned out were completely justified.

Abby quickly headed down to the kitchen. She had to keep calm, of course she would be happy for them if they truly wanted a relationship, but it just felt so fast. They were all still trying to separate Jillian and Hunter in their minds.

Abby set up breakfast as her mind continued to whir about all the consequences this could have. Jillian was the first to appear downstairs, her face slightly flushed.

“Abby, I can explain…” she began.

“You don’t need to explain, it’s between you and Erin.” Abby quickly said.

“No, I do. Erin just stayed over last night, because we were talking late, nothing else. She was simply borrowing a top. I am really not interested in girls. Erin is just a friend. I completely understand your reaction, but it’s nothing like that.” Jillian quickly explained before Abby could interrupt.

Abby nodded along to Jillian’s words, feeling her chest lighten. She cared so much about Erin and would hate her to be hurt in anyway, especially heartbreak. She knew how crushed Erin was after Phil cut ties with her. She would still need to talk to Erin, make sure she was okay but it made her feel better.

“Okay.” Abby smiled, “I’m glad you two are becoming friends.”

“Me too, as long as Erin knows that’s all it will ever be. She’s not that way, is she?” Jillian asked, picking up one of the coffees.

Abby didn’t like Jillian’s tone in anyway. She wanted to tell her that it shouldn’t matter, Erin was still a great person, but losing her temper at her didn’t seem like a good idea. Jillian still had issues from her years trapped and Abby worried a wrong move could send her spiralling.

So, Abby just took a long drink of her coffee. She couldn’t help but feel Jillian’s eyes watching her, as if trying to determine what she was thinking, wondering what strings she could pull.

As Abby put the cup down, silently cursing that she would have to reply. Luckily Erin began to descend the staircase before either of them could say anything else.

“Morning.” She smiled awkwardly at Abby.

“Morning.” Abby replied, sliding a coffee across to her.

The three sat sipping, trying desperately hard not to feel awkward as they passed around the pastries Abby had bought.

“I was thinking we could start your physical training today. If you are keen?” Abby finally broke through the small talk.

Jillian stared at her, mouth falling open slightly.

“Really? Already?”

“If you aren’t sure yet…”

“No, no, I want to. I really want to.” Jillian insisted.

Abby smiled, “Shall we start after lunch, do you have anything you need to do this morning?”

“Yeah, I want to continue to familiarize myself with all the equipment.”

“I’ll help you.” Erin said.

“Thanks Erin.” Jillian replied, finishing off her coffee.

Abby collected up the cups, and nearly jumped out of her skin as the door opened revealing Patty in the doorway.

She looked very uncomfortable, very unlike the Patty she was used to.

“Hi guys.” Patty forced a smile, from the door.

She was dishevelled and still wearing her clothes from yesterday. She had headed home from the bar but hadn’t been able to sleep. She kept hearing things. She had tried to convince herself it was mice in the walls, or the neighbours, but she just couldn’t shake it.

“Are you okay?” Erin gasped, rushing towards her and helping her towards a seat.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I need to talk to y’all about something.” Patty said, staring at the counter top.

“Do you want anything?” Abby asked, gently touching her hand.

“Nah, we just need a chat.”

“Of course.” Erin said, sitting down beside here.

Patty looked up for the first time at Jillian. Jillian was staring at her with a blank, cold expression, that morphed into concern once she had an audience.

“I think it might be best, just the three of us.” Patty murmured.

“I am part of the ghostbusters now Patty, if its work related, you can trust me.” Jillian immediately jumped in, coming to rest a hand on Patty’s arm, her eyes bearing into her.

Patty felt a shiver down her side but ignored it.

“Of course, sorry, it’s just it’s to do with Hunter, I thought you might not be ready.”

Erin and Abby spun on Patty, both with fear.

“Thank you for your consideration, but I can handle it. Tell us what happened.”

So, Patty explained everything that had happened at the bar and her apartment. All three sat listening intently.

“You think she’s up to something?” Abby asked, as Patty concluded with her concerns.

“Man, it feels like it, she seems buzzed, not like she is just sitting twiddling her thumbs.” Patty said.

“Do you think she’ll stay in this body?” Erin asked to them all.

“I mean she seems to have so far, it matches her M.O.” Abby said.

“Is there a way to extract a ghost from a body without harming the host?” Jillian chimed in.

“Not that we know of. Sometimes a hard slap works but with someone as strong as Hunter, I think it takes near death to make them leave.” Abby explained.

“So not really an option.” Jillian muttered.

“What do we do?” Erin asked.

“I’m not sure, I think we have to report her to the mayor.” Patty sighed.

“No!” Abby argued. “He won’t care about the host. We have to protect her.”

“Isn’t sacrificing one for hundreds worth it? We have no idea what she has planned, it could be on a Rowan scale.” Jillian said.

“No, she wouldn’t hurt people, even now.” Erin harshly replied.

“You don’t know her, and right now she is unhinged,” Jillian argued.

“I think right now we need to find a way to keep her monitored, find out if she does have something planned.” Patty said.

“I think we should continue your training. The more you know, the better equipped to discover if there is a way to safely remove a ghost from her host.” Erin added.

“I agree with all of that.” Abby nodded, “Jillian?”

“Yeah, I guess it seems like the best plan.” Jillian replied, a little haughtily.

“Okay, well then, Patty you go have a shower, calm yourself. Erin take Jillian into the alley to begin her training, me and Patty will join you in a few, after I’ve had a think about how to keep tabs on Hunter. Okay?” Abby barked out the orders.

Patty and Erin nodded along with Abby, but Jillian just stared.

“Sounds like a plan.” Erin agreed.

It felt almost good to get back into their work. It felt like it had been too long since they had had a purpose.

Jillian followed along behind Erin as she lead her away to their suits.

Patty looked at Abby, as they walked away.

“Abby…” Patty began, but Abby raised her hand.

“Patty, I’m glad you are back, and I understand if you still need time.” Abby said.

“Abby, I was just going to say, I am ready to get back into it.”


	15. Chapter 15

Jillian’s training had been extremely easy. She had a natural way with the equipment and was a lot more agile than Erin had expected.   
They practiced all day in the area at the back of the firehouse that had been made into a training area. The sun beating down on them.  
Erin kept her conversation solely on the equipment and information, not allowing them to drift into the personal.  
When they eventually stopped to rest and take a drink, Erin made sure to leave a good amount of space between them as they sat, leaning against the side of the firehouse, chugging water.  
“Are you upset with me?” Jillian asked quietly, placing down her bottle.  
“What? No? Why would you think?” Erin burbled.  
“Erin,” Jillian gently said, touching her hand to Erin’s.  
Erin cursed herself for feeling the sudden spark her touch caused in her.  
Erin looked up at Jillian, their eyes meeting. It was Erin that broke the look first.  
“I’m sorry.” Erin mumbled.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Jillian insisted, gently putting her hand under Erin’s chin and pushing her head up. Their eyes meeting again.  
“You have made me feel so welcome, I am so grateful I have met you. Even if it is under these crazy circumstances.” Jillian continued, looking into Erin’s eyes. Erin felt like she was looking into her soul.  
Erin pulled back slightly, her mouth parting to speak, but before she could Jillian’s lips crashed against hers.  
Erin couldn’t help but lean into the kiss, but it didn’t feel like she’d always managed, it felt strange, cold.   
Erin pulled away, Jillian smiled at her.   
“I…” Erin began, as Patty appeared around the corner, wringing her hands.  
“Um, hey guys. We got a call.” Patty explained.  
“Oh,” Erin jumped up.  
“You feel ready to come with us Jillian?” Patty asked.  
Jillian looked at her with a cold expression, that turned into a smile suddenly.  
“I think so, what do you reckon teach?” she asked Erin.  
“Yeah, you are ready.” Erin said, without looking at her.  
She quickly moved past Patty and away into the firehouse.  
Jillian slowly got up, an odd smile on her face.  
“Everything okay with you guys?” Patty asked.   
She could feel the tension coming off Erin. She cared a lot about her and knew how hurt she could get, and how she tended to bottle it up inside instead of confronting it head on. To Patty, Jillian didn’t seem like a person that would make Erin’s confusion any easier.  
Jillian sauntered up to Patty, a cocky look on her face. Jillian’s face suddenly drained of colour and grabbed Patty’s arm.  
“Jillian?” Patty gasped.  
“Help,” Jillian said, then her face hardened. “Help me out and mind your own business.” She coldly added and headed away into the firehouse. Leaving Patty alone with an uneasy feeling.  
She couldn’t help but feel like Jillian was punishing them, making them pay for allowing her to be possessed for so long.   
Patty knew Abby and Erin wouldn’t take any criticism of her well. She understood, Abby had been so rattled after only being possessed for nearly an hour. No wonder Jillian was having a hard time after 5 years. Maybe coming back wasn’t a good, perhaps it just confused things. Or perhaps Jillian Holtzmann hadn’t been a good person.   
“Patty, hurry up!” Abby shouted from the window.  
They needed to complete this bust, then she could talk to Erin and Abby, alone.  
The four of them piled into the car. Patty decided not to comment that Erin made sure she sat in the front seat with Abby.  
Abby began to explain the bust they were heading to, but Patty was barely paying attention.  
“So, you got any knowledge about the building’s history?” Abby asked as she finished.  
“What, Um, No, I don’t think so..” Patty quickly said.  
Jillian stared at her for a moment, with a smirk on her face.  
“I actually think I know this place.” Jillian chimed in.  
“Oh awesome.” Abby replied surprised.  
“Yeah, I think the pub, opened as an Irish saloon back in 1868, it also ran as a Prohibition speakeasy.” Jillian explained, occasionally giving side glances to Patty.  
“Oh yeah, famous for a confederate solider ghost and the ghost of a young girl. I hoping for the solider, as children ghosts a big no no for me.” Patty added.  
“Great, let’s hope there is one ghost, and it’s a nice easy first bust for you.” Abby smiled.   
The rest of the ride was relatively quiet. As the pulled up outside of the tavern, Jillian pulled Patty to the side as Abby and Erin began to organise the proton packs.  
“Look, I just wanted to apologise.” Jillian whispered.  
“It’s all right.” Patty shrugged, turning to head back to the team.  
“No, really.” Jillian insisted, touching Patty’s arm. “I was out of line with you. It’s just after hearing you saw Hunter, I got angry, thought you were seeking her out to get her back, you know in me.”  
“Hun, never, I would never.”  
“I know, it was stupid and irrational, and I’m really sorry.”  
“It’s okay, I understand. Now let’s go show those ghosts what we’re made of.”   
The two of them marched over to Erin and Abby. Who were pulling their packs on.  
“Everything all right?” Abby asked.  
“Yeah, it’s all good.” Patty smiled.  
Abby looked cautiously at Jillian.  
“It really is.” Jillian smiled, “Now let’s get busting.”  
Jillian heaved on the heavy equipment without a grumble and headed into the Landmark Tavern.  
A shivering man greeted them at the door, apart from him the place was deserted, the tables littered with half finished drinks and meals.   
“Hello there,”   
“Hi, are you the ghostbusters?”   
The four of them looked amongst each other, in all their gear.  
“Yeah.” They all unanimously said.  
“Oh, thank goodness.” He said rushing to hug Abby.  
“It’s okay, just tell us what happened.” Abby gently said, helping him into a seat.   
“I…” he sniffed, then took in a deep breath. “I mean there has always been odd goings on. It helped with the business, it never hurt anyone. Just doors opening, voices, you know.”   
“But it got worse?” Abby gently prompted.   
Erin looked around, feeling the cold the room emitted despite the fire burning away.  
“Yeah, about two weeks ago, it’s like they stepped up their game, or something else arrived. People started seeing apparitions, it started screaming instead of whispering. Then this afternoon it snapped. I’m soo sorry.” He began to cry.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Erin tried to calm him.  
“Um, guys.” Patty said, she had started to look around the tavern to see the damage the ghost had done. She had stopped by a smashed mirror and that’s when she saw it. Across the back wall of the tavern was the word Ghostbusters, it was oozing, it looked like blood.  
“Oh my god.” Erin gasped.  
“They wanted me to call you, they kept going till I had no choice.” He sobbed.  
“Shit, shit.” Patty started to mumble.  
“We need to get out now.” Abby commanded.  
They began to head for the door, but it slammed closed, making them all jump.   
Three ghosts rose slowly from the floor in the centre.   
“Get ready.” Abby shouted.   
The owner had run away into a different room.   
“We’ve fought worse than this,” Erin muttered, as if trying to convince herself more than the others.  
“Hello ghostbusters.” The centre ghost smiled, he was a confederate soldier, still brandishing a musket.  
At one side was a young girl, she was extremely thin, her face gaunt. At his other side stood another man who was hunched over, blood covering the front of him.  
The little girl giggled, and disappeared, reappearing behind Patty.  
“Want to play?” the girl whispered in her ear, causing Patty to leap back with a yelp.  
“Oh, we are going to make this slow.” Leered the hunched ghost.  
“Just remember what he said.” The other man growled.  
“Fire!” Patty screamed.  
In that moment pandemonium broke lose. Patty fired at the little girl, who leapt out of the way, sending Erin sprawling across the floor.  
Abby fired at the hunched ghost, who she managed to pull in towards her. There was no one around to open the ghost trap though. She let him go, reaching for her fist puncher instead.   
Erin was dodging the confederate ghost when Abby let out a yell. The hunched ghost managing to send her flying up to the second landing.   
For a second Erin froze. All she could think of was Abby falling from the floor above, her body hitting the ground and a ghost leaving her body. In this moment the confederate solider struck her hard, winding her. Jillian jumped in firing at him as he rushed to attack Erin again.   
Patty was trying to hit the little girl but not succeeding, she kept dancing out of the way at the last second.  
Abby upstairs was having more luck, as the hunched ghost flew at her, she sent a proton punch flying at him, sending him reeling then exploding.   
Abby let out a cheer of joy, that was quickly cut short as a proton stream whizzed past her ear, she could feel the heat as it passed.  
“What the hell?” she shouted, looking for the source, but the proton stream behind her had hit a bust, that teetered and fell. It fell connecting hard with Abby’s skull.   
She collapsed to the ground, the world swimming, the pain blinding her. She felt she was about to throw up. Then everything went black.  
Downstairs Abby’s collapse had gone unnoticed as Erin rose up and pushed out a ghost trap under the confederate ghost. Jillian began to pull him in, succeeding as Erin joined in.  
Patty was still battling the little girl, when she suddenly stopped, and disappeared.  
“What the hell was all that?” Patty gasped, coming over to Erin and Jillian.  
“I have no idea. We’ve never had a ghost want us to come by before.” Erin said through deep breaths.  
“I hate to say it but I don’t think they came up with this alone.” Jillian added.  
“Remember what that ghost at the old ladies said?” Erin gasped.  
“So, what you think they are getting together? Getting organised?” Patty asked.  
“I just hope they don’t have a ring leader. The last thing we need is another Rowan.” Erin said.  
“I don’t like to say this, but you know this all started to happen, when…..” Jillian faltered.   
“It has begun to cross my mind.” Erin said defeatedly.   
“Where’s Abby?” Patty asked, panic rising in her.  
“She was upstairs.” Erin gasped, taking off up the stairs.  
When she saw Abby lying there, blood on the back of her head, Erin wanted to hurl. She rushed to her side, scooping her into her arms, tears streaming down her face.  
“Abby, please wake up, please. I can’t lose you, please.” Erin sobbed.  
“Please stop rocking me, I might hurl.” Abby grumbled.  
Erin gasped and pulled Abby tighter.  
“Thank god, you are okay.” Patty said.  
Abby pulled away from Erin, sitting up slowly.  
“I don’t know about that, but I’m alive.” Abby moaned.  
“We need to get you to a hospital.” Jillian said.  
“Yeah.” Erin agreed.  
Jillian went off out of the tavern to call an ambulance, as Patty got Abby a glass of water.  
“I’m okay.” Abby insisted again at Erin’s worried face.  
“I just can’t lose you.” Erin replied, squeezing her hand.  
“I know. We have a lot to talk about.”   
“Not now, you need to rest.” Patty insisted.   
“They will be here in 20.” Jillian said, appearing at the top of the stairs. “Do we need to take the ghost trap back?”   
“Um, yeah. Erin you want to stay with Abby? We can head back with the car and everything.” Patty said.  
“I’ll just take it, you stay here with Abby.” Jillian smiled.  
Patty felt uncomfortable at the suggestion but at the same time she didn’t want to leave Abby. She had to get comfortable with her at some point. She’d never trust her if she didn’t give her a chance.  
“Thanks, that would be great, as long as you are sure?”   
“Yeah, of course. I’ll see you all tonight.” Jillian smiled, and headed away downstairs, to go back to the lab alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Abby stretched as she came out of the bathroom from getting changed. She hated that she had only had a head injury but still had to be admitted and wear this ridiculous robe thing. The hospital staff were always took extreme care and caution whenever the ghostbusters came in.  
She sometimes wondered if they were afraid of containment for the ectoplasm and their proton packs as they were always placed in the most deserted part of the hospital.  
The doctors had made Abby stay over night just to monitor her and ensure she rested, not that she had slept very much. She hated hospitals, they were never quiet. The constant sound of machines and people walking around just put her on edge. She always woke at the slightest sound.  
The others were probably all at the firehouse waiting for her. She had told them to go last night, she hadn’t seen any point in more than one of them having a bad nights sleep.  
In all honesty Abby didn’t really want to go back to the firehouse. She knew though that the more she delayed going back the harder it would be. The atmosphere no matter how hard she tried felt incredibly awkward.  
Patty was walking on egg shells around Jillian since she saw Hunter at that bar, and hell knew what was going on between Jillian and Erin.  
All of this would be stressful enough normally but something strange was going on in the spirit world. There were too many coincidences, too many whispered words from ghosts. She knew that the confederate ghost had told the others to remember what he had said. Who the hell was this he? What was this thing that the ghosts had said was coming?  
Her mind immediately went of course to Hunter, but that ghost had said he. Also despite everything that had happened she couldn’t believe Hunter would hurt them. Also from what that ghost in the library had said the ghosts had it out for Hunter, it was unlikely they were planning on letting her lead them.  
No matter how convincing she could be, Abby doubted you could make ghosts side with you when you had obliterated hundreds of them.  
She knew though that the mayor wouldn’t see it that way if she told him her suspicions about ghosts organising then he would immediately point the finger at Hunter.  
Abby turned at a light knock on the door, standing in the doorframe was Jillian, as always she was dressed beautifully and hair perfectly curled.  
“Hi,” she smiled.  
“Oh hey,” Abby replied, “ I hadn’t expected anyone.”  
“I just came to check on you.” Jillian effortlessly replied, drifting into the room.  
“I’m feeling fine, I was actually just about to head back to the office.” Abby explained, watching Jillian as she wandered over to the window.  
“It was a room like this, where we first met.” Jillian smiled, turning back to Abby.  
“That feels like an age ago.” Abby sighed.  
“Yeah..”  
An awkward silence followed. Abby staring at her bag, all packed and ready on the bed, and Jillian staring out the window.  
“Abby, can I talk to you?” Jillian suddenly said.  
“Of course, is that not what we are doing?” Abby tried to joke.  
Jillian looked at her seriously.  
“I need to know this won’t go anywhere than between us. Do you promise me Abby?”  
Abby nodded, feeling more nervous than she did before any bust.  
“It’s about Erin.” Jillian began, ringing her hands, as she came to lean on the edge of the bed, Abby followed suit. Both of them were staring at the floor.  
Abby could feel a lump in her throat.  
“I worry she has developed feelings for me, more than friendship.” Jillian continued.  
“Oh.” Abby said, letting out a high pitched noise completely foreign to her.  
Jillian blushed, “I’m sorry, I know how extremely close you and Erin are, I mean your like sisters. I really enjoy her company, we connected instantly, but then yesterday..” Jillian fell silently.  
“Yesterday what?” Abby gently prompted.  
“She kissed me Abby. I was going to talk to her, but then you ended up in hospital and I just didn’t think it was the right time.” Jillian blurted it all quickly.  
Abby stared at her, mouth slightly open, she couldn’t and yet completely could believe what Jillian had said all at once.  
“I’m sorry, for all this, maybe I should have just stayed away.” Jillian sobbed suddenly.  
“Hey, no its okay, its fine.” Abby said, pulling Jillian into her arms.  
“This isn’t the end of the world. You just need to tell Erin you are not interested in her that way, you can still be friends. You just need to be honest, Okay?”  
“Okay,” Jillian sniffed, “I just don’t want to do anything to ruin this.”  
“You haven’t. It’s just a misunderstanding.”  
The two of them sat for a few more minutes, until Jillian went to tidy up her face from her tears, not that Abby felt she needed too, then the two of them left together.  
The taxi ride was pretty quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. Abby gave Jillian’s hand a quick squeeze as they pulled up to the firehouse.  
“You first.” Jillian smiled, giving Abby a nudge to the door.  
Abby pushed open the door.  
“WELCOME BACK!!” Patty and Erin screamed as Abby walked in.  
Abby jumped then started laughing lightly shoving Patty as she pulled her into a hug, Erin quickly joined in. Jillian rushed forward to hugging her to.  
“I was literally gone for like 12 hours.” Abby laughed, pushing them away.  
“There was a cake on sale at the store.” Patty smiled, “It was nothing personal.”  
“Yeah it was, it was very personal, we love you so much.” Erin teased.  
“You’re so soppy Gilbert.” Abby smiled.  
The four of them headed into the kitchen tucking into the cake and coffee.  
Things felt easy, easier than they had in a while. As they all relaxed into their daily routines.  
Abby had almost forgotten about everything with Jillian that morning, when she saw Jillian disappear up stairs to her room.  
Erin a few moments later walked to the edge of the stairs, she seemed nervous. Like she couldn’t decide if she wanted to follow or not.  
“Hey.” Abby said, walking quickly over to Erin.  
Erin’s face flushed scarlet, “Oh hey, how you doing?”  
“Fine, how are you?” Abby insisted.  
“Good, good,”  
“What are you so embarrassed about Erin?”  
Erin stared down at the floor.  
“You’ll think I’m stupid Abby, God I think I’m stupid.” Erin burbled.  
“Calm down. I’d never judge you Erin.”  
“Jillian’s been flirting with me. I don’t know what to do, I worry I just like her cause she looks like, or cause she was her, you know?”  
“Erin, I love you more than anything, but I know what you are like with your crushes.” Abby calmly explained.  
Erin looked at her face mixed with confusion and a little hurt.  
“I’ve seen you fall for people of both genders, and I know how sometimes you can get hurt, by falling so fast.”  
“You don’t believe me?” Erin gasped, “You think this is all in my head?”  
“Erin, please.” Abby said taking her hand gently, Erin quickly yanked it away.  
“I didn’t make up that she invited me upstairs.” Erin angrily retorted, she thought about the way Jillian had kept touching her with her hand, her bedroom eyes blinking at her, then the way she had whispered, follow me up but leave a gap.  
“But maybe you are wrong about why she invited you up?” Abby gently asked.  
“What do you want from me Abby?”  
“I want you to be careful, for both of your sakes, I cannot stand to see you get hurt.”  
Erin turns away from Abby, her whole body fidgeting.  
“Maybe you’re right, God I feel so fucking stupid, why do I do this to myself?”  
“Hunny, its okay, calm down.” Abby gently said.  
“I need to get out for a bit okay? I’m sorry.” Erin said, grabbing her jacket and heading for the door before Abby could object.  
Abby stood alone looking after her. She couldn’t help but feel like she was a terrible friend, that she shouldn’t have doubted Erin. That she should have left them to sort it out between the two of them. She couldn’t help but feel like somehow someone was playing with all of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Patty and Abby sat at the table. Abby had told Patty everything that had happened. In turnPatty had told her all about her suspicions of Jillian’s behaviour. 

The two sat awkwardly after they had both finished their stories. 

“What are we saying?” Patty sighed, “That we think she’s trying to destroy us?”

“Ugg, I don’t know. It seems so stupid to even suggest.” Abby groaned.

“I know, I mean why would she come back here if she hates us that much?” 

“Maybe she met someone in that time she was alone, maybe she was targeted by someone else who hates us.”

“Well thats a hell of a long list.” Patty sighed.

“This is crazy. We’ve become paranoid, we saw that ghost rise from her body.” 

“Maybe this is Hunter. Maybe she is playing us to make us doubt everything and each other.”

“But what about Erin’s feelings? How could she control that?” 

“I hate to say it Abby, I love Erin but you know how she can be.” Patty added.

Abby sighed, “Everything is just so confusing.”

Patty jumped as Abby’s phone began to ring.

“I’m so fuckin on the edge.” Patty laughed slightly, standing up and heading to the fridge.

“Mr Mayor.” Abby said unnecessarily loudly. 

Patty stopped grabbing a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. She quietly closed the door, as Abby put the phone on loud speaker. 

“Dr Yates, I’ve been waiting patiently for an update. And yet I have got no update.” 

“Yes, I know I’m sorry about that, we have been following some leads but so far nothing has turned up.”

“Oh really, really? Then how do you explain a missing girl who was last seen arguing with Miss Tolan. Who people heard call her Hunter?” The mayor started yelling.

Patty froze against the worktop, face drained of colour. 

“She’s missing?” Abby stammered.

“Yes, presumed dead, so don’t tell me you have no leads.”

Patty started to open her mouth, but Abby quickly signalled for her to stay quiet. 

“I’m so sorry, Patty she told us about her run in with Hunter immediately, but when we went back she was no longer there, we did try…”

“Oh I’m so glad you tried! I need better from you! Patty should have detained her, she should be custody right now, with us figuring out a way to deposes her.” The mayor shouted.

“I’m sorry. We…” 

“You are going to make it better, she is not the only person who has disappeared withonly ectoplasm left, I want this solved!” 

“Wait what? People are disappearing with only traces of ectoplasm and you didn’t tell us?” Abby shouted back.

“I am the mayor, I owe you nothing. The police are on the way to fill you in.”

And with that the mayor hung up, leaving Abby and Patty in a stunned silence.

“We need to get Erin back here,” Patty stammered, she fell back leaning against the counter, breathing deeply.

“Patty, please, I need you to stay strong, please.” Abby said, rushing to Patty’s side. 

“People are missing Abby, that girl is missing presumed dead.” Patty gasped out.

“What?” Jillian’s voice made them both jump.

“Jillian,” Abby’s voice was filled with sadness.

“No, don’t give me pity, I need to know.” Her eyes were alight with anger.

“People have been disappearing, including the person Patty saw possessed by Hunter.” Abby murmured. 

“No, no, no, no.” Jillian began to freak out, she rushed away, running up the stairs two at a time,

“Jillian!” Abby yelled, running after her, followed quickly by Patty.

Jillian sat collapsed against her dressers in floods of tears.

“This is my fault. This is all my fault.” She sobbed. 

“Hey, no its not, this is in no way your fault.” Patty said, sliding down to sit down beside her, and putting her arm around her. 

“It’s her doing this isn’t it?”

“We don’t know.” Abby quietly said.

“Do you think she’s coming after me?” Jillian asked.

“I don’t think so,” Abby stammered.

“And even if she was she wouldn’t get within 10 feet of ya.” Patty added, giving Abby a stern look for her weak response.

“Thanks Patty.” Jillian smiled for the first time, pulling her into a hug.

“It’s okay, sweetie, I’m going to make sure nothing happens to you.” 

Patty and Abby sat with Jillian until she calmed down and fell into a restless sleep. Abby couldn’t help but watch her as she slept, she couldn’t help but think that it seemed she hadn’t had a full nights sleep in the entire time she’d known her. 

It filled Abby with guilt she wonder how much of it was due to nightmares.

“Come on.” Patty whispered, taking Abby by the arm and leading her out of the room. 

Patty shut the door carefully. Abby leaned against the bannister, head in her hands.

“What are we going to do Patty?” Abby asked.

She felt like she was about to fall apart at any moment.

“We are going to keep going, keep fighting. We need to fix this, because it’s what we do. Now I’m going to call Erin, and were are going to meet those police officers. Okay?”

Abby smiled, “Yes, boss.”

Abby gave Patty a little salute, Patty laughed and shoved her. 

“Shut up. Now get going.” 

Abby headed downstairs and began to make a pot of coffee. She set it down just as the doorbell rang. Standing in the door was two officers, the man gave her a smile but the woman just looked at her stone faced.

“Hello, we have a case file for you.” He smiled, handing over a large file. 

“Are you not coming in?” Abby asked. 

The male police officer looked nervously at the female officer. 

“We don’t waste police time with people who drain public resources.” She haughtily replied, and turned on her heel.

The man gave an apologetic smile, and followed after his colleague.

Abby knew that many people especially police resented how much money was funnelled into the ghostbusters. She understood every year their budget got further and further cut. It was easy to blame what was seen as a clear source of where their money was going. 

Abby dropped the file on the table in front of Patty.

“She didn’t answer.” Patty said.

“You’re worried.” 

“Yes, we shouldn’t split up until we catch her, or whoever is doing this.”

“I agree.” Abby nodded, “I’ll call her again later, and if she doesn’t answer I’ll go to her flat. But now it’s time to research your ass off Patty, and find this son of a bitch.” 

Patty laughed at Abby swearing, she poured them both a coffee, handing Abby a cup. 

“Okay, let’s learn all about this then.”

Patty threw open the file, inside were the names of 20 people who had all disappeared since Holtzmann became unpossessed. The only trace was ectoplasm at every crime scene.

Most were young and female. Only a few bodies had turned up and even then not all of the body had. 

Patty let out a large sigh. 

“This reads like a fucking Serial Killer portfolio.” 

“I don’t think this is Hunter.”

“Neither,”

Abby grabbed out a map, and began to mark where they had all disappeared from.

“The real question is was the girl Hunter possessed.”

“Mollie,” Patty prompted.

“Was Mollie targeted because she had Hunter in her, or was it random?”

“And if it wasn’t random, does that mean we are also on the list.”

Abby stared down at her map. 

“I’m going to call Erin.”

“Go see her even if she tells you not too. I’m going to work on this all tonight, come up with some potential suspects and places they may be okay.”

“Okay,” Abby said, giving Patty a quick hug.

She grabbed her phone and headed out the kitchen. 

Erin answered this time almost immediately.

“Abby. I need to meet you,.” Erin said through gasps of breath.

“Erin, are you okay?”

“Yes, yeah, I’ll explain, we need to meet now,”


	18. Chapter 18

Erin stood in the supermarket angrily mulling over in her mind her conversation with Abby. She had been staring at the drinks on the shelves for nearly ten minutes. 

Abby had been her best friend, she had sat with her on countless nights talking about their crushes. 

Abby had never even patted an eyelid when Erin had come out to her as bisexual. It had never changed anything between them. 

The only thing that ever had was Erin choosing to go to a different university. They had always promised to go together, Abby had accepted her offer right away to paranormal studies. Erin hadn’t. 

Erin had wanted to move on from being a ghost girl. She wanted a life away. Even if it meant leaving Abby and the book they had spent years working on behind. 

Now though it felt like Abby was turning on her. 

Ever since those years of forced therapy and having no one believe her, Erin had hated whenever someone questioned what she saw as reality. 

It immediately put her on edge. Maybe she had overreacted to Abby’s words but no matter how she played it over in her head, there was no way Jillian hadn’t been leading her on. She had kissed her for gods sake. 

“Just come for an AA meeting or what?” A taunting voice asked, breaking Erin out of her thoughts.

Erin immediately felt herself get angry at this stranger. 

“Excuse me? What did you just say to me?” She demanded, turning to see a woman with bright red hair and chocolate eyes. 

“I’m sorry, just cause you were staring at the alcohol too intently for so long.” the woman gestured to the bottles behind her.

Erin scoffed and turned away from her, starting to walk away down the aisle. The nerve of some people she couldn’t help but think.

“I’d talk to you at an AA meeting.” The woman called to Erin.

Erin froze. Shit shit shit she cursed, this couldn’t be happening. It had been months and now both her and Patty were now suddenly being contacted. 

Erin turned on her heel, she was pissed enough that she didn’t care right now about the any previous feelings she may have had.

“What the hell is your problem?” Erin demanded, she couldn’t care less about the other people staring. 

Hunter blushed, “Erin, don’t do this.” She said, touching Erin’s arm gently.

Erin pulled her arm away. “Hunter I’ve had a hell of a day so cut to the fucking chase or get lost.” 

Hunter let out a loud laugh.

“Someone has gotten spunky.” 

Erin sighed, and once again turned to leave, but Hunter grabbed her arm hard, squeezing so that Erin winced.

“Listen here, I don’t want to be here. I can think of a million things I’d rather be doing than see your face.” Hunter hissed, pulling Erin close.

Erin felt her stomach, this person sounded nothing like the woman she had thought she knew for all those years. Perhaps finally Hunter’s mask was slipping. 

“Then tell me what you want.” 

Hunter loosened her grip slightly but not enough for Erin to pull away.

“Someone is hunting me, and other women.”

Erin gave her a look of utter disbelieve.

“I’m telling you the truth. A serial killer has possessed this man, he is killing people Erin. Innocent people.”

“How can I believe any of this?”

“Why would I lie?”

“You are pretty good at it, I mean pretending to be someone for years, sure must take a lot of lying.”

“Are you finished?” Hunter growled. 

“How do I know you aren’t just trying to hurt us?”

“You don’t. Look I stayed out of some stupid sense of comradery, but now I’ve spoke to you I am gone!”

Erin looked into Hunter’s eyes as she let go of her arm.

“Where is he?” Erin quietly asked breaking eye contact.

“The Sea View Children’s Hospital.”

“Hunter, you know we can’t just let you go.” 

“I’m not getting caught Erin, just be careful.”

Hunter turned and left Erin alone again in the aisle. Erin had no idea if she was telling the truth or not. Surely if people were being killed they would have been told. She knew she had to return now to the firehouse. The thought of seeing Jillian made her stomach churn.

Erin began to quickly walk out of the shop. Just as Erin pulled out her phone it began to ring. 

“Abby. I need to meet you,.” Erin said through gasps of breath.

“Erin, are you okay?”

“Yes, yeah, I’ll explain, we need to meet now,”


	19. Chapter 19

Erin ran the fastest she ever had as she got out of the cab. The journey had been the usual slow crawl through the streets of New York City and the sun was beginning to set by the time she pulled in outside the firehouse.

“Go catch them.” The taxi driver heckled after her as she ran in.

Erin kept running up the stairs right into the living area. Abby and Patty both sat at the table which was covered in books and papers. Patty was furiously scrolling and typing on a laptop. Abby’s eyes were practically closed, a pen in her hand.

Abby jumped as Erin placed her bag down on the table.

“Hi.” Erin quietly said she had been so caught up in the adrenaline of the situation, she’d forgotten the awkwardness and hurt that had made her leave in the first place. Seeing Abby brought it all flooding back.

Patty looked up from the laptop, giving Erin a small smile, before turning back to the laptop.

“Hi,” Abby murmured, rising slowly from her seat, stretching her numb muscles. 

“Just go talk the two of you. Now. We have work to do.” Patty said, not even looking up.

Both Erin and Abby blushed. 

“Will you do some research into The Sea View Children’s Hospital?” Erin asked.

“On it, now go.”

Erin and Abby headed upstairs to the roof without saying anything to each other. Erin looked out across the city with it’s lights coming on in the evening dusk.

“I wanted to apologise.” Abby burst out. “I know how insensitive it was of me to question that.”

“Abby, it’s okay. I know it came from a place of love.” Erin smiled, touching Abby’s arm gently. 

Erin could never hate Abby, yes it had hurt but she knew Abby was looking out for her. Neither of them could ever do anything to hurt the other. 

“I shouldn’t have spoken to you that way.”

“It’s all so confusing isn’t it.” Erin interrupted with a bitter laugh.

Erin couldn’t understand why 

“Yes,” Abby mumbled. “I believe you about Jillian. But I still don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

“I don’t want a relationship with Jillian. I think whatever is happening between us is a mess of her pain and mine. It wouldn’t lead anywhere good.” 

“If that's how you feel, I’ll support you.”

Erin laughed “You can tell me how you really feel.”

“Honestly, I’m so relieved Erin.” Abby laughed pulling her into a hug. 

“God, what a pair we are.” 

They both stood for a moment Abby’s arm draped around Erin’s shoulder, looking out at the skyline.

“I wish we could just stay up here away from reality forever.” Erin sighed.

Abby pulled away, “Me too, but I also know after reading that file, I can’t let this slide.”

Erin’s face crumpled in confusion, then cold realisation hit.

“Oh god, Hunter was telling the truth.”

The two of them headed back downstairs to talk with Patty and fill everyone in on everything that had happened. 

As they passed the lab, Erin could hear Jillian working away quiet classical music drifting out. The music seemed so wrong to be playing, it set Erin’s teeth on edge, but she continued down with Abby to Patty.

Patty had made a fresh pot of coffee and laid out biscuits for their arrival.

“You get it sorted?” Patty asked, pouring herself a cup.

“Did you have any doubt we would?” Abby cheekily smiled. 

“I want you to fill me on everything you’ve found,” Erin said, staring down at the documents across the table.

“You’re going to want to sit.” Patty sighed.

“The police dropped off this file, it is filled with the names of twenty people who have gone missing. All the crime scenes had ectoplasm at them.” Patty laid out the photos. 

“This women is who Hunter had possessed at the bar. And this one is the person I thought was her on the street outside.”

Erin picked up one of the photos, “This is the women who was in the building.”

“I think whoever is taking these people is hunting down Hunter.” 

“Have they found bodies?” Erin mumbled.

“Bits, of some of them.’ Patty replied.

The colour drained out of Erin’s face.

“Hunter said it was a ghost who had possessed a man,” Erin whispered.

Patty stared at Erin.

“Hunter confronted Erin in the shop,” Abby explained.

“And Hunter thinks he’s in The Sea View Children’s Hospital?” Patty asked.

“Yeah.” Erin replied, “How are they being killed?”

“It’s not clear, but…” Patty faltered.

“I can take it, Patty.” Erin forcefully said.

“There is signs of cannibalism on the bones.”

“Does Jillian know?” Erin asked, wanting to get away from the idea of another person eating someone. Even the thought of it made her want to throw up.

“She doesn’t want to know the details.” Abby sighed.

“Is there a dead serial killer you think it could be?” Erin asked.

“Depressingly there are more than a few options, and that’s assuming they were caught.” Patty remorsefully replied.

“So we are going over there aren’t we?” Erin asked.

“It’s kind of our territory,” Patty said.

“Jillian is working on something to hopefully dispossess people,” Abby said.

“Even still this feels out of our league,” Erin replied.

“Well, no one is going to help us.” Patty suddenly angrily said.

The three of them sat in silence. They all knew Patty was annoyed at the situation, that the mayor and police had abandoned them to sort out a dangerous killer. The three of them worried that whoever this was wasn’t just targeting Hunter but all of them. In the past few months, things had just been spiraling.

“I’m going to go give Jillian a hand,” Erin said, getting up and leaving before the others could say anything else.

Abby and Patty let her go, they were all scared about what they were going to find and if they were going to be able to whoever this was. 

Jillian jumped as Erin opened the door dropping ghost trap she was working on. She quickly calmed herself giving Erin a big smile.

“Hey, where’d you disappear off to?” Jillian asked, placing a cloth over the ghost trap.

“Just needed to get some headspace.” Erin smiled.

Jillian stood up moving away from the table to stand beside Erin.

“What all have you been working on?” Erin asked, moving away from Jillian and looked around the lab.

All the proton packs were down as well, as were some of the smaller gadgets. Erin could see that Jillian had clearly been making tweaks to all of them.

“Oh, you know just improving, perfecting, adding safety lights.” Jillian smiled. “Are you okay, Erin?”

Jillian gently touched Erin’s arm, Erin pulled away. For a moment she thought Jillian looked angry but it so quickly became a look of hurt and confusion Erin realised she must have misread her expression.

“I know you don’t want to know the details Jillian, but today is going to be hard,” Erin said gently.

“I’m not an idiot Erin, I know this is going to be hard.” 

“I just want everything to be out in the open between us before we go there.”

“Oh,” Jillian turned away, going to sit back down.

“Jillian, I know things have been getting intense between us, but..”

“Erin, we’re just friends.” Jillian bluntly interrupted. “I know things got stupid, I was stupid, I wanted to fit in with you all, I wanted to be what you wanted.”

“You don’t have to pretend with me, with any of us. We just want you to be you.” Erin replied. 

Jillian stared at her for a second, then smiled a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Erin was just about to speak when Patty and Abby both appeared in the doorway. 

“Hows it going?” Patty asked.

“It’s all ready. If we are?” Jillian replied. 

Abby couldn’t help but let out a short laugh. “I don’t know if we’re ever going to be ready for this one.”

“Well then let’s get suited up girls,” Patty said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me?
> 
> danasfairytale.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/user/Vienna358


End file.
